I'll Be There Part Two
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: AU fic Seifer's father gets out of Jail, seeking his son. What will happen when he comes back into the boys life's? Sequel to I'll Be There. SeiferxSquall Full Summary inside. RE-DO IS IN THE PROCESS! xD
1. Chapter 1

**..::::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::::..**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any parts of Final Fantasy VIII or the characters.

**Pairings: **SquallxSeifer

**Warnings: **This is an AU fic between Squall and Seifer with Yaoi, (Boy Love) Lemons (sex) Swearing, abuse, violence, OOC-ness Oc's

**Summary:** (Sequel to I'll Be There) Seifer's father gets out of Jail, seeking his son. What will happen when he comes back into the boys life's? Jack is fed up with Seifer and he will do everything he can to hurt him, regardless of the consequences. How will Seifer and Squall get through this? What are Jack's plans?

***A/N: **I got a sequel up. I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review!***** :D **This is set a few years after high school in college.**

**I read this fic and decided that I want to re-do it. You know, make it better than it is. I don't know when it'll be done, though. Hopefully that one will be better. Just thought I'd let you know.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/****  
><strong>**

**~Chapter 1~  
><strong>

It is night time in Balamb City. It is also chilly outside, as it was almost winter. And, it is cold, not to mention lonely inside the jail cell that Jack Almasy sits in right now. Jack has spent a good few years there, thinking. He hated it there, and it's all because of the useless boy he calls his son. If it wasn't for him, then he wouldn't be there. But, as it stands, he still sits here, contemplating on how he could possibly get out of there.

He should have gotten rid of that nuisance a long time ago, save him some misery. He absolutely hated Seifer, and hated him more for being a fag with that damn boyfriend of his, who is partly the reason he was in there. No, he didn't believe any of this was his fault. It is Seifer's fault, and his little boyfriend's, he thought with disgust. Fuck, he just wants out of there, he doesn't want to be cooped up there any longer then necessary. Oh, how he wants out. Stupid fuckers, how dare they lock him up.

If it wasn't for Seifer, he wouldn't even be there, which makes him regret Seifer even more, and loath him all the more as well. Wait 'till he gets out of there, he will make Seifer pay for the damage he caused his father, both physical and mental pain.

And, he had a feeling, if it wasn't for his son's little 'boyfriend' then he would have never fought back with his father and he would still be with him, and not have been defiant. So, yeah, he puts most of the blame on him. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him.

Well, Jack has had some time to think since he's been there, and his thoughts are not pretty. Jack snickered cruelly at his thoughts, knowing what a sick and twisted mind he has. Payback was sweet, and he'd make sure he had his, one way or another. They will not get away with what they have done to him.

Oh yes, if Jack has a say about it, they will rue the day they ever fucked with him. And he will make sure that they are miserable.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In school everyone knew about Squall and Seifer, it was no secret, and they made no show of hiding it, either. Squall wants people to know Seifer was his, and Seifer wants them to know Squall was his as well. They have been having a good time at college. Squall is studying art in school, and Seifer wants to become a cop. After everything that has happened to him, he felt a strong desire to put people like his father behind bars. So, it is something he wantes to do.

Things have been going smoothly for the two boys and they couldn't be happier. Yes, they were still together, and growing stronger each passing day.

Luckily, Zell was able to get in the same college as them, and Seifer is glad to have his best friend with him as well as his boyfriend with him. They had moved to Delling, Squall's home town to go to college, as Squall's favorite college was there. Delling University, one of the best colleges out there. And Seifer wanted to be with him so he applied as well.

Seifer couldn't think enough how much of a relief it is to not have to see, nor hear from his father anymore. He felt free and happy. Suffice to say, Seifer's life is going great.

Right now they were currently in the lunchroom having lunch. God, they were hungry, they had skipped breakfast this morning 'cause they woke up late. Oh, they also lived in the same dorm rooms as well, which made them both extremely happy. So, it was just them that had the room, no one else, which they preferred anyways.

"Babe?" Squall was looking at his boyfriend, questioningly, seeing the spaced look in his eyes.

"Huh?" Seifer blinked and came back to himself. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Seifer shrugged and smiled.

"Sure," was all Squall said to that. He wasn't mad though. But, Seifer has been spacy lately, so he didn't know if there was something bothering him or not. Seifer hasn't said anything, and he figured he would if something was wrong.

"Hm," Seifer sighed and stretched a little, catching Squall's eyes on his exposed stomach, and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Hn. You know I do," Squall said, huskily, smirking in return.

"I know," Seifer laughed. "So, were you saying something, or what?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I was wondering if you were up to going to that college party tonight?"

"What party?"

"Ah, I heard about it from some friends in class today. They told me to come and they said you more than welcome to come," he explained.

"Ohh. Sure, I'd like to go with you," Seifer smiled.

"Alright," Squall gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, making Seifer moan a little.

"What time is it at?"

"Hn, at five," Squall answered, taking a bit of his food.

"Oh. I thought you didn't like doing things," Seifer mentioned, wrapping his arm around Squall shoulders.

"I don't," Squall replied, simply. "But, I do occasionally."

"Okay then." Seifer went back to eating his own food.

"Yo, guys," said a cheery voice heading towards them.

"What's up, chicken-wuss?" Said Seifer, making Zell roll his eyes.

"Ass," Was Zell's reply to that.

"Yep., that's me," Seifer chuckled.

"Hey, you guys going to that party later?" Zell suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Squall answered. "Are you?"

"Yup! I was invited so I'm going. I think it's going to be fun," a happy looking Zell said, then taking a bite of his food.

"Eh, I guess. I don't really care. I'm just going because I was asked."

Zell gave him a blank stare and then shook his head. "You need to get out more, man."

"Probably," Squall agreed, but smirked. "I much rather stay in though." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Seifer, who blushed madly.

"Pervert!" Seifer said low enough so only they heard him.

"Hn, you know it, baby." Squall gave Seifer a lustful look, making him scowl and cross him arms. Dammit, he would not blush anymore. Then Squall licked his lips, and dammit, there goes not blushing anymore!

Seifer grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'damn fuckin' pervert.' "Stop it."

"What?" Squall asked innocently, like he hadn't done anything.

"You heard me." Seifer flicked him on the forehead, making Squall groan. Squall flicked back.

"Dammit," Seifer sighed.

"Uhh, are you guys alright?" Zell piped up, looking between his two friends.

"We're fine," Seifer said, dismissively.

"Okayy," Zell drawled, obviously thinking his friends were crazy.

Seifer felt Squall pinch him under the table and he squeaked, but in a manly way. He had pinched his inner thigh. "Squall."

"Hm?" Squall blinked at him and smirked.

"N-no pinching." Seifer lowered himself in his seat. "Asshole."

"Hey, that's no way to treat your boyfriend, Seifer." Squall feigned a hurt look.

"Uh huh. Then don't pinch me." Seifer pouted a little, and Squall couldn't resist. He captured Seifer's pout with his own lips.

Breaking away after they heard Zell cough, Squall and Seifer looked at each other and smiled.

"Ugh, get a room."

"Shut up, wuss," Was Seifer's counter. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something to go bother?"

"Um, yeah, but I like bothering you guys."

"Gee, don't we feel special," Squall comment, dryly.

"You should!" Zell chirped loud enough for others to hear him. Seifer and Squall groaned.

"Uhh, oops?" Zell said, sheepishly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that night Squall and Seifer were in their dorm room getting ready to head out to the party. They both looked good. They wondered how long this party was going to last. They was actually looking to get out of their room for a while, though they wouldn't mind spending time with each other. But, this was their first college party they have ever attended, so they figured they would just go and have a good time tonight. Sighing, Squall ran a hand through his brunet hair. He had just finished getting his shoes on.

"Babe, are you ready?" Seifer asked Squall, giving him a quick peck on his soft lips that he loved so much.

"Yes," Squall confirmed, grabbing Seifer and making it a longer kiss, making them both moan into it.

"Mn, Squall," Seifer sighed happily into the kiss. Then they reluctantly broke apart. Although, Squall wants nothing more then to have Seifer right then and there. They had sex quite often, and it still feels amazing to them both. They'd never get tired of it.

Squall smiled at him, a smile that Seifer loved to see on the face he loved. "You know, we could just stay here," Squall whispered into his ear, making Seifer shiver with pleasure.

"Squall, we should go to the party." Seifer tried, and it seemed to work.

Squall sighed and nodded. "Yeah. well, let's go then." He grabbed Seifer's hand and they made their way to the door. Well, they would always have time later tonight, Squall thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking for?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. C'mon" With that they left their room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The party was a little more wild then they would have liked. There was drinking, and people making out, and people dancing, too. Though, they didn't mind the drinking or dancing. It just seemed like there was a shit load of people there, which there probably was. It was a college party after all. They were just going to have a good time, or try to anyway.

Squall and Seifer went to go get something to drink, which was beer. They do drink, they just don't drink stupidly like most people do.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here, huh?" Seifer noted with a frown, looking about the large room. This room was one of the biggest ones that were in the dorm area. So, no wonder there were lots of people there.

"Hey, I see you guys made it," Some guy said to them as he approached them.

"Yeah," Squall was the one to answer. "Of course."

'Cool," the guys said. "My name's Donny. You guys have fun." With that he was off, leaving them to stare at his retreating back.

"Okay, whatever." Squall shook his head and sighed. He decided to sit down for a bit and drink. He didn't feel like mingling with anyone really, so he just sat down along with Seifer.

"Why are you sitting, Squall?"

"Uh, I just don't want to do anything right now."

"Oh." Seifer took a sip of his drink. "It's loud in here," he commented

"Yeah, it is." Squall nodded, also taking a drink.

Then a girl came up to Squall, making him stare at her. "Hi, let's dance."

Squall blinked and shook his head. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to dance," he stated with a frown.

"Come on. You need to. Please?"

Squall sighed. It did look like she was going away, and he supposed it couldn't hurt. So, he nodded and got up. He looked at Seifer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Seifer smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll be back." She dragged Squall off to the party, leaving Seifer alone by himself. Great, now who was he supposed to talk to? Deciding he needs another drink, Seifer got up and went over to get one.

As he was getting one, he felt a hand on his waist, making him snap his head up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing." He leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You're hot, you know?" Seifer blushed at that and made to get out of his grasp, but the guy held on to him. "I've seen you around campus."

"And?" Seifer inquired, wondering what the fuck the guy wanted.

"And, I thought this was a good time to talk to you."

"Look, I'm with someone. So, you can let me go." Seifer tried not to snap at him.

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" Seifer felt his breath on his cheek.

"Is there something you wanted?" Seifer asked, turning to face him.

"Hmm, you could say that," the guy chuckled. "Oh, my name is, Nick."

"Okay." Seifer just wanted him to go away.

"How 'bout we blow this party? Just you and me?"

"Are you mental?" Seifer really wanted to know. Didn't he just say he was with someone?

"No. But, I wanted to go somewhere with you."

"No. I'll stay here," Seifer said to him, firmly.

Nick's eyes narrowed a little."Come now, you sure don't want to waste your time here doing nothing."

"Actually, I'm having fun here with my boyfriend." Seifer made sure he heard the word 'boyfriend' clearly.

"Ah, forbidden fruit. This makes the conquest much more sweeter. I love challenges." he whispered into his ear and nibbled on it.

"Hey!" Seifer shoved him off. "Back off, man."

"What? Don't be like that." This guy was obviously drunk, Seifer could smell it on him, heavily. How much had the guy drunk anyways? He made a move towards him again, making Seifer back up.

Suddenly the guy was turned around, coming face to face with an angry Squall. "I believe he said back the fuck off," he hissed.

"Squall, it's fine."

"Aw, we were just having fun," Nick said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll it didn't look like he was having fun, so why don't you go away," Squall snapped. So far he didn't see a reason to hit the guy.

"Ah, so, you must be his lover, eh?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Nick smirked again.

Squall grabbed Seifer's hand and led him away. "You alright?"

"Yeah, he didn't really do anything" Seifer shrugged. He didn't want to tell Squall what the man said, fearing Squall might do something, and he didn't think anything of it.

"Good. I didn't want to have to kick his ass." Squall smirked. He had been watching Seifer ever since that guy came over to him, and when Seifer pushed him away, he knew it was time he interfered.

"So, did you have fun dancing?"

"Oh, yeah. It was alright," Squall admitted.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope. I don't think so," Squall said, thoughtfully. "So," Squall turned back to Seifer, "What did that guy say to you anyway?" He was quite curious as to what that guy had wanted with his blond.

"Ah, well, nothing really."

"Are you sure? Looks like he might have to me," Squall said while looking at him.

"Don't worry, Squally. It was nothing important," Seifer assured him, giving him a kiss.

"If you're sure."

"I am. Come on, I wanna dance with you now." Seifer pulled Squall's arm.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yank on me," he chuckled.

"Sure I do," Seifer laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning they had headaches. They figured they had drank too much alcohol last night. Damn though, last night was a little crazy. They had drank and they actually talked to others too. But, now they were suffering with a headache. They had seen Zell there and talked with him a while, and Seifer had even danced with him once. Zell had to leave quite early, though, much to Seifer dismay, he loved having his friend there.

Today was their day off from school, so they had planned to relax in their dorm today. Seifer looked over at Squall in bed and smiled. "Morning."

"Hn, morning, babe." Squall yawned a little, stretching. "My head hurts," he moaned.

"Mine too." Seifer got some pills out of his drawer and gave some to Squall, who gratefully took them.

"Thanks." He kissed Seifer and got out of bed. "I'm taking a shower, love."

Seifer nodded, then he gave Squall a seductive look. "Want me to join you?"

Squall smiled and nodded, seeing Seifer's look. "Sure, You know I love taking showers with you."

Seifer blushed and nodded his head. "Okay." He got up and followed Squall to the bathroom in their room.

Once they got in there they began washing each other off. "You're beautiful, you know." Squall said to him in a sincere tone.

"I know. And so are you." Seifer said it the same way Squall had a second ago.

"Hn." They began making out for a bit, feeling themselves get worked up.

"Seifer. I want you," Squall groaned, rubbing his hard cock up against Seifer's thigh, making the latter moan.

"Squall," Seifer flushed at what he wanted to say. He has never brought it up before, but it's been on his mind.

Squall, sensing Seifer's unease about something, frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing. I was just thinking that-" Seifer trailed off.

"What?" Now Squall was quite curious at to what Seifer was thinking right now. He was blushing, which made him look all the more sexy.

"It's not important."

"No. You have to tell me now." Squall smiled at him.

Seifer sighed and nodded. He just decided to spit it out. "Squall, I was wondering if I could top?" Seifer clammed up after that, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

Squall's eyes went wide for a moment, then back to normal. He started chuckling.

Seifer glared at him, not liking being laughed at. He felt offended. "Never mind," he snapped, ready to get out of the shower.

"Whoa," Squall reached out and snagged him by the arm.

"No, I'll leave since you seem to think it's so funny."

"I wasn't laughing at you. Please stop." Seifer stopped. "Now, I was surprised, yes, but I wasn't laughing at you. So... you want to top, huh?"

"Yeah," Seifer swallowed and rubbed his face.

"Hm, I think that could be arranged."

"Really?" Seifer wondered if heard that right.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Squall shrugged as if it was nothing. "I don't mind if you top. But, I'm still a virgin in that area. I have never let anyone top me before." He paused and took a breath. Seifer waited, patiently. "I love you. So, I want you to be my first."

"I love you too, Squall." he kissed Squall softly.

"Later though. Right now I wanna get something to eat. Okay?"

"That's fine. I'm hungry too." Seifer agreed. He was happy.

"Okay. Let's get out of here and get some food."

{}[}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Well, I finally have a sequel up! God, it took me forever to find out how to start this one. So, I worked very hard on this first chapter. I kept thinking and thinking, and this seemed to be the best. So, I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review! I'd like to know what you think. :) No flamers. In case you were wondering, they are in separate areas right now for the time being. No Flamers!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Lemon in this chapter at the beginning.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank my first reviewer **ForbiddenLover666.** Thanks! Glad to know you liked it so far. :) I hope you like this one as well! Please Read and Review! No Flamers!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 2**

Squall and Seifer were in their room after they had went to eat. Seifer was thinking about his conversation with Squall before they went to eat. He was happy that Squall had agreed to it. He wanted to please Squall as much as Squall pleases him. He loves Squall so much, and the topping idea has been on his mind for a while and he just decided to bring it up to him. He has never topped before, so he hopes he does it right. He thinks it shouldn't be too hard or anything.

Squall was on his laptop doing some homework for his class in English. Seifer kept glancing at him. Right now, Squall did not have a shirt on. It was in the evening time and they were just on their beds relaxing. More times then not, Seifer and Squall would share a bed, wanting to be close to one another. But, Seifer was in his own bed right now as Squall did his work. Damn, though, Squall looked fucking good without a shirt on, and he couldn't quit staring at him. Squall has the most amazing body he has ever seen, not that he has seen a lot, though.

"You're staring, you know?" Came Squall's husky voice, with a hint of teasing in it.

Seifer frowned and looked away. "I was not." he stated defiantly. Though, he knew Squall was right. He could feel a small blush dust his delicate cheek.

"Yeaah, you were." Squall drawled with a smirk to his lover. "It's okay. I know I look good."

"Damn cocky bastard." Seifer muttered under his breath, but Squall still heard him anyways.

"Aww, don't be like that. I don't mind you staring."

Seifer growled a little, finally looking back at Squall. "Fine. I can't help it."

Squall's smirk turned into a smile.

"Squall, how's your homework coming along?" Seifer suddenly changed the subject for something different to talk about.

"Ah, that. It's going good. I'm finished, actually." Said Squall, closing his laptop.

"Oh," Was all Seifer could say to that. Seifer suddenly got up and went over to Squall. He has been wanting to be near Squall for hours, but Squall had been busy with his work, so Seifer has left him alone... until now. Squall smiled when Seifer walked over to him.

"Is there something you want?" Squall asked, looking him up and down.

"Hmm," Seifer grunted a little and sat on Squall's bed. He moved closer to him, laying his head on his chest. Seifer kissed his chest and sighed.

"Seifer." Squall breathed into his hair and his ran his fingers through it. He loved it when they cuddled. It was always so warm and it felt great to just hold him close.

"I love you." Seifer said, holding him tighter.

"I love you too." Squall kissed him on the head.

"Hm, Squall?"

"Hn, yeah?"

Seifer didn't say anything more, he just reached up and kissed Squall passionately. Tongues fought gently, then as the kiss grew more needy, they kissed harder. God, this just felt right in every aspect of the term. Seifer moaned into the heated kissed, as did Squall. Fuck, they were getting really hard right now, and they knew it.

"I want you." Seifer spoke up after they broke the kiss. He kiss Squall's neck.

"I want you too." Squall brought Seifer fully on top of him and grinded his erection into Seifer's, causing the blond haired man to let out a low moan. They were both very worked up to the point were it was almost unbearable. Their cocks begging for the others attention.

"Fuck." Squall whispered in a groan, feeling his throbbing cock become uncomfortable in the confines of his pants. Squall reached up and pulled his boyfriends shirt over his head. He raked his fingers across his nipples, sucking on his neck. Seifer hissed in pleasure at the feeling of Squall's hands on his nipples and him sucking on his neck.

"Squall, shit." Seifer said in a breathy groan. He reached down to undo Squall's pants and smirked. Both of their breaths were ragged. He got his pants undone and immediately put his hand down there and grabbed Squall's throbbing erection. Squall threw his head back and closed his eyes and Seifer's hand started moving up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Usually their sex was romantic and always heated, but at times the lust got to them and they went crazy.

Seifer started stroking faster and hard, making Squall gasp and moan at the feeling.

"Squall, you look fuckin' hot." Then he kiss his neck and sucked on it. He went to suck on his nipples next. Squall hissed.

"Fuck." Seifer smiled at that, knowing he was doing a good job of pleasing his lover. He moved his lips down and went for his cock and started sucking on it.

"Ahh, Seifer." Squall gasped, grabbing Seifer's hair, but careful not to hurt him. He bucked into that sweet, warm, and wet mouth to get more of it. But, damn it felt so good.

"Hmm," Seifer hummed on it, making Squall feel more pleasure.

Seifer stopped what he was doing and moved up Squall's hot body and kissed him, hard. Squall returned the kiss with just as much force, causing then both to let out little moans. Seifer reached over in the drawer beside Squall's bed and found the lube in there. That's where they always keep it, so it was easy to find. Squall was stroking Seifer's heated organ, making him throw his head back.

Squall spread his legs more, giving Seifer plenty of room to work. Seifer got his fingers wet and put one inside Squall's entrance. Squall tensed.

"Are you okay?" Seifer asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. I just have to get use to it." Squall let out a shuddering breath, nodding for him to continue. Seifer looked like he wanted to protest, but Squall seems to be okay, and he seemed to want this as much as Seifer did.

So, Seifer did put another finger inside of Squall. It felt uncomfortable for Squall, but he got used to it fast, and it started feeling amazing to him. Seifer added another finger.

"God!" Seifer smiled at that. He must have found Squall's sweet spot. When he was sure Squall was ready, he took out his fingers and prepared himself with the lube. He hissed when he stroked himself.

"Are you ready?" Seifer asked, getting ready with Squall's legs around his waist.

"Yes." Squall nodded his head, waiting for Seifer to enter him.

"Okay." Seifer pushed in slowly, letting him get use to his thick length. Seifer squeezed his eyes shut, feeling and intense wave of pleasure hit him full force. He gasped, clutching Squall's hips tighter. He moved slowly.

"It's okay. Go faster." he ordered of him. Seifer did as was requested of him and moved faster and harder.

Squall grabbed him tight, meeting Seifer's thrusts. This felt amazing to them both. They were both lost in their own pleasure.

"Fuckin, hell. You're so tight, Squall." Seifer gasped and moaned, moving faster, pounding into him furiously now.

"Hmm, Seifer, you feel good." Squall groaned into his neck, matching Seifer thrust for thrust. Seifer kept hitting that special spot inside Squall, making his see stars.

They were both very close to cumming and they both knew it. Seifer grabbed his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Squall moaned, loudly, Seifer kissed him.

"Shit, Seifer. I—I-" Squall trailed off, letting out a low, deep groan, releasing onto their stomachs.

As soon as Seifer heard Squall say his name and felt his cum on him, Seifer let out a loud moan that was quickly taken into Squall's mouth, and came hard and deep inside of his lover. He gave a few final thrusts and collapsed on top of Squall. "Squall." Seifer moaned his name like a mantra.

"Hm, that was great Seifer." Squall kissed him on the lips after he regained his breathing.

Seifer, coming down from his high, smiled and kissed back. "It was." they kissed for a few moments. Breaking apart, Seifer said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Seifer." They fell asleep like that, feeling content in each others arms. They'd clean up tomorrow.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

A few days later and Jack Almasy was still sitting inside his jail cell. Earlier he had gotten into a fight and lost. So, now he sits alone inside his cell. Fuck, he has to find a way out of here. This was really making him more mad, the longer he stayed in there. Oh, he wanted to be on the outside again. And, dammit, he will find a fuckin' way outta here. If it was the last thing he does.

He punched the wall. Shit, what was he supposed to do? How in the hell can he get out of there? Jack smirked, thinking of ways to do just that. He could easily fool one of these cops. He wondered, though, if that will really work or not. Well, it was better than nothing. Hell, he's been in here long enough, anyhow. Anythings better than sitting there inside this damn cell. With that thought in mind, Jack got up from his cot and went over to the bars of his cell, smirking, This was sure to work. Jack had a lot of confidence in his plan to get out of here.

_'Okay,'_ Jack thought. _'I can do this right.' _He put his hands on his stomach, making it look like he was really sick. Jack can be a good actor when the situation calls for it. Pulling his face to make it look like he was in serious pain, Jack started banging on the bars.

"Hey, guards!" Jack shouted out, but still holding his stomach. He had to make it look believable if he wanted them to fall for it. Jack heard footsteps getting closer to his cell. He knew how much trouble he will get in, but he really didn't give a fuck. He just wanted out.

When a guard was in front of his cell, he made sure he looked to be in real bad pain. "What seems to be the problem?" the officer asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Uh, I-I really don't feel good. M-my stomach hurts real bad." Jack said, looking pained.

"Oh?" Now the guard was looking a little concerned, or was it that he didn't know whether to believe him or not. Jack didn't know. He opened the doors to Jack's cell. He walked over to him and peered at him for a moment before looking at his stomach. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad."

He heard the cop sigh and seen him nod. He knelled down to take a better look, seeing if he could see anything or not. But, as soon as he was down there, he found himself hit in the back of his head, and he went down with a thud.

Jack quickly reached for the gun and grabbed it from the cops belt. He had a triumphant smirk on his face, and he shook his head. The guard was unconscious for a minute as Jack contemplated his next move. This was almost too easy in Jacks opinion.

"Idiot." He held the gun down to him, and kicked him in his side. He put a hand over his mouth fast to make sure he wouldn't yell out or anything.

He opened his eyes, finding himself on the other end of a loaded gun, with a hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide. "Don't you yell. Or I will shoot you." he hiss low.

The cop nodded his head, not wanting to be shot, so he would just cooperate with him.

Jack removed his hand and smiled a sickly sweet smile at the guard. "Okay. Now, you're goin' to get me outta here, understand?"

"How do you think I can do that?" His eyes narrowed.

"Easy." Jack said, simply. "You're going to use you're hand cuffs and put one on me while the other on you, making it look like you're taking me somewhere."

He rolled his eyes. "You think that'll work?"

"It will. And if not, I will start shooting." He laughed, cruelly. The cop gulped. This guy was fucking insane.

"Now, put one on me." Jack commanded of the terrified guard.

He did as he was told, putting the cuffs on Jack and himself. Jack nodded, approvingly. "Alright, let's get the fuck gone now." He put the gun on the guards back, not wanting the other cops to see it... yet anyway.

Getting out was pretty easy as they seen a cop leading him out. They got into his police car. "I think I should just kill you anyways." Jack commented, nonchalantly.

"W-what?" He was shocked that he had said that. "Why?"

"'Cause, you're really no use to me now." Jack laughed manically. He didn't care who he shot, let alone this cop. He will feel no remorse and no regret for killing him.

The guard was speechless.

"Get out." Jack ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out." he snapped. "Now, before I change my mind and blow your fuckin' head off!"

He nodded and quickly did as he was ordered to do, not wanting to piss the crazy man off.

"Good. Now, do what you want." With that, Jack drove off, leaving the cop standing there, bewildered by had just happened. Wait... what did just happen? He watch as jack drove off in his police car. He knew Jack would most likely get rid of it so they couldn't find him easily.

But, hell if they weren't going to try to find him. He had just escaped from jail.

Meanwhile, Jack was driving along the road, smirk in place. "I shoulda just killed him." Jack sighed. It was kinda funny how gullible cops were sometimes. Well, all that matters now is he's out of jail, free to do whatever he wants now. At least until they start looking for him, which shouldn't be too long.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Seifer smiled as he watched his boyfriend play a one on one game of basketball with his friend, Zell. Earlier, Zell and Squall was going back and fourth, and somehow, they ended up here. They was trying to see who was better.

"C'mon, Leonhart!" Zell taunted. He was in the lead about one point, pretty confident he was gonna win this game.

"Shut up!" Squall said, making to make a shot. Zell tried to intercept, but Squall was quicker. If he made this shot, they would be tied. And, Squall did just that, making his shot, jumping up and holding onto the rim of the basket, smirk in place.

Seifer grinned at his lover.

"Hey, you cheated!" Zell was quick to accuse, not wanting to believe Squall had made that shot.

"Uh huh. Think what you want." Squall scoffed at the word 'cheat.' he was not a cheater. He was just faster than Zell. "Not my fault you can't keep up."

Zell growled and scowled. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aw, don't be mad that I'm better than you, Zelly."

"Hey, don't call me that."

"Chicken-wuss. Looks like he's better than you." Seifer laughed, making Zell growl more.

"No, he's not." He refused to believe that Squall was better at this.

Squall handed to ball to Zell, as it was his turn to have it. "Come on, Dincht."

"It's on now." With that, he made to move around Squall to make a shot, but Squall was quick to intercept it, and stole the ball from him.

Squall threw the ball and watched as it went inside of the hoop. "Ha, I win."

"T-that's-" Zell sputtered, not believing he just lost.

Seifer went over and gave Squall a kiss, which Squall returned. "You win."

"Yeah." he whispered into Seifer's ear.

Seifer broke away and went over to his sulking friend. "Aw, you'll live. Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking." he denied.

"Are too.

"Am not."

"Chicken-wuss."

"..."

"I just left him speechless."

"Heh, looks like it." Squall agreed with a smirk. "Come on, guys. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay!" Seifer agreed to that, feeling his stomach growl from his hunger. "Damn, I haven't ate all day." he whined.

"Liar. You had a sandwich earlier." Mentioned Squall.

"Oh, right." Seifer chuckled. "You comin' Zell?"

"Yeah, sure."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They decided to just go out to eat, Zell tagging along. "Wow, this stuff his good." Seifer said. They had went to get some cheeseburgers.

"Yeah, it is." Squall ate some of his and took a sip of his soda. "Damn, that game gave me quite a workout. Made me hungry too."

"I know what you mean." Zell nodded, also eating his food.

Squall was paying for his and Seifer's, and Zell said he'd pay for his. "I still think you cheated though."

"I did not. I do not cheat. I just happen to be better." Squall shrugged at Zell.

"I-" He shut up, realizing his didn't have a retort.

Seifer was chuckling at their antics. It was amusing to watch the banter between the two. "Okay, guys. Just shut up and eat. Squall didn't cheat, you're just a sore loser Zell."

"I am not." He protested that remark from his best friend.

"Sorry, but you really are." Seifer shrugged, eating his food.

"Some best friend you are." he mumbled.

"That's why I know you so well. I am your best friend." Seifer stated with a warm smile. He felt Squall's hand squeeze his own, gently.

"Squall?" Said a rather familiar voice from behind him. It also sounded kind of surprised to Squall's ears.

Squall's head snapped over to the voice that had spoken, and his eyes went wide. "I-Irvine?"

"Squall. What the hell are you doing here?" Irvine laughed and pulled his friend up into a bone crushing hug.

"I...can't breath." Squall gasped at the tight hold. But he was hugging back.

He let Squall go. "Man, I haven't seen you in forever. How've you been, man?" Irvine was grinning big.

Squall mimicked his grin. "I've been good. How 'bout yourself?"

"I've been alright. But, shit, what're you doing here? Last I knew you were in Balamb."

"Oh, well, I'm attending college here." He explained to his best friend.

"Oh! Sweet." Irv nodded his head.

"Squall?" Seifer's soft voice spoke up. Seifer knew he was feeling a little jealous right now.

"Oh, right." Squall gestured to him. "This is Seifer Almasy, my boyfriend." He said it with ease.

"Boyfriend?" Irvine raised a brow, looking Seifer over. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, man." He held out his hand, which Seifer shook.

"Yeah, you too." Seifer nodded and smiled.

"And this," Squall pointed to Zell." Is the sore loser known as Zell Dincht."

"Ah, sore loser. Eh?"

"Yeah, he is." Squall laughed, making Zell scowl.

"It's good to meet you Zell." Irvine said, shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Guys, this is Irvine Kinneas, my best friend."

They both nodded.

"Wanna sit with us?" Squall asked, suddenly.

"Sure." Irvine grinned and sat down.

Seifer tensed as he sat down, still feeling slightly jealous. Though, he knew Squall was his, and that he loved him, he just couldn't help it.

Squall sensed this and gave him a reassuring hug. "It's fine." he whispered. Seifer nodded, relaxing slightly. "So," Squall turned to Irvine. "What have you been up to, lately?"

"Ah, not much, really. Just working a lot."

"Oh, you didn't go to college?" Squall inquired of him.

"I did. I just went for a couple of years. Then I got out and got a job. I work in a restaurant. I'm a manger there now. I make good money." Irv explained him.

"Oh. That's good then. Me, I'm just going to school. I want to do a carer in art, though."

"Ah, yes. You were always very good at that. So, I'm not really surprised you wanna do that with your life."

"Yeah, I think it would be good." Squall nodded with a smile It was good to see his best friend again after so long apart.

"So, how long have you and... Seifer, was it?" Seifer nodded. "Been together?"

Squall smiled. "We've been together for while, since we were in tenth grade, actually."

"Wow, that's a long time. You made a good choice, though." His eyes moved over Seifer, making him blush.

"Thanks."

They talk a little while more.

"Ah, I should get going." Irvine sighed. "I have to go to work."

"Oh, now?" Squall didn't really want him to leave yet.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But, we can hang out later?" He made it a question.

"Definitely. You can come to our dorm after you get off of work if you want."

"Sounds good. Where is it?" Squall gave him the information to where their dorm is located. "Cool. I'll see you all later." With that, he left after giving Squall a quick hug, making Seifer scowl.

"Aw, don't be jealous." Squall said, teasingly.

Seifer glared at him. He was mad that Squall invited him to their room without asking him first. He knew it was Squall's friend, but he still should have asked Seifer too. It would have been considerate. Seifer didn't know him. Seifer suddenly got up and headed towards the door, not looking back.

"Seifer?" Squall was worried. Why was he walking away from him? Did he do something wrong?

Seifer left.

"Fuck. I'll see you later, Zell."

"Squall?"

"Hn?"

"He's mad about Irvine, ya know?"

"I know. Bye."

"Seifer, wait up!" Squall called out. Seifer stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Seifer, babe. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You invited him over to OUR dorm. And you didn't even ask me." He said it like it was obvious why he was mad.

Squall's eyes went wide. "What? I didn't know you wanted me to ask."

"Well, I don't know him, Squall. You coulda asked."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed.

"Are you sure? We can go somewhere else to meet him." Squall offered, holding his hand.

"Nah. It's cool. He can come over."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay then. Want to go back to the room?" Squall said, suggestively.

"Humph" Seifer huffed, but couldn't stop from smiling.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Squall asked, tilting his head.

"No. I was, but he's your friend and you wanna see him. So, I figured it's alright."

"Oh."

"Squall, what is he to you?"

"Huh?" Squall blinked.

"What is Irvine to you?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He's just a friend, Seifer, you know that." Squall firmly said, but gently.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you to, Squally." Squall chuckled. His gave him a sweet, lingering kiss, then pulled apart.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Well, here's my next chapter. It took me hours to write this, but I did enjoy writing it. I did bring Irvine into the picture. ForbiddenLover666 suggested it. So, I thought it sounded good. I hope you all like this chapter! Please review! :) NO flamers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, (boy Love) Violence.

**A/N: ** I hope you like this one as well! Please Read and Review! No Flamers! :) Thanks to the reviews I got so far.** L and misa for eternity **and **ForbiddenLover666. **I am glad you're liking it so far. I hope you like this one as well. :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 3**

Jack Almasy was known for many things. One of them was being cruel and the other, heartless. He didn't give a fuck who he happen to hurt, just as long as he got his way. So, anyone who stood in his way, he would gladly, without remorse, take them out. He felt nothing, Jack was just heartless. Now, he only has one goal in mind since he had broke free of jail. That goal was to take care of Seifer for all the damage he has caused him. Oh, yes. He was gonna make Seifer pay one way or another.

Jack had to find a hide out, so the police wouldn't find him. He needed to find out where his son was staying, 'cause it didn't look like he was in Balamb anymore. He wondered where the little bastard has gone to. He don't think Seifer could have gotten too far, but then again, he had no idea. All he knew, he was going to find him. And, more then likely, he was with that damn boyfriend of his. Now, how he was gonna take care of him, Jack didn't know. He has not thought that far ahead yet. He don't have anyone with him, so he'd do it himself.

Jack scoffed, like he needs anybody to help him anyway.

So, he was at a hotel room, that was somewhere off the the far side of Balamb City. He decided to lay low for a bit. No one knows where he is at, which he knew was a good thing. He's just sitting by himself, thinking about his next move. Dammit, where does he go from here? He don't have the slightest clue as to where his son is at the moment, but he knows he'll find him. He always does. And when he does, he will make sure Seifer gets what is coming to him. And, when he least expects it, too. This was going to work out in his favor, he will make sure of that.

Jack started thinking where his son could possibly be at. He knew Seifer might wanna go college after school, but where was the question. The only other place he can think of that he and Seifer has ever been besides Balamb City, Deling City, His eyes went wide. Can he be there? It's possible. He doesn't want to assume anything just yet, so he will just do some searching around, while trying to hide from the fuckin' cops, that were no doubt on his ass.

Shit, he needs a car, though. He has to get there to look somehow. How can he go about getting one? He doesn't have enough money to afford one. He could use his old one, but like hell he'd go back there. That was the first place they'd look at his house. He can rent a car. Hell, these people around here don't know he escaped from jail. Yes, he will do just that.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey, hot stuff." A voice cooed behind a blonde man after they had left their classroom.

"Don't call me that." Said blonde sighed.

"Aw, don't be like that. I just wanna chat. You know, finish our little conversation from the party a while ago."

"That was a while ago. Don't you have anything better to do?" Seifer asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Um, no? Besides, I think you're really hot. So, I thought I'd bug you." Nick said with a smirk.

"Look, I have someone. Get it through your head."

"But, where's the fun in that? If I just gave up, that won't be any fun."

Seifer rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Bye." He quickly walked off.

He appeared in front of Seifer. How the hell did that happen? "Seifer, don't walk away from me."

"I'm going to find Squall. You know, my boyfriend?"

"Ah, yes, him." Nick sighed. "You're on my mind all the time."

"T-that's good to know." Seifer tried looking for an exit. This guy was a little weird—-okay, more then a little. Seifer didn't know what this guys problem was, but he didn't get the vibe he had gotten from Jared. So, he figured he wasn't like that idiot. But, he was till annoying nonetheless. "I've gotta go now. Bye."

"Wait." ha called out to him with a smile.

"What?" Seifer thought he can at least hear him out.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Nick offered.

"I-I don't think-" Seifer trailed off with a gasp as Nick grabbed him softly. "W-what are you doing?" He could feel himself blush as he tried to get away.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." He leaned in a gave Seifer a peck on the lips. Seifer gasped a pulled away instantly.

"What the hell?" Seifer was shocked that he kissed him. He pulled away with a frown. "That was uncalled for. You know I have a boyfriend."

"I know. I just couldn't help it." He moved closer and smirked at the blush that was on Seifer's cheeks.

"I know I did not just see that." A new, but familiar voice said, sounding very pissed.

"Squall!" Seifer thought he has seen.

Nick's eyes went wide and he gulped. Fuck.

"Did you just kiss him?"

"Squall, it's fine. I'm alright. Let's just go."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You have a very hot boyfriend." Nick said.

"I know." Squall snapped out, glaring. "But, that doesn't give you the right to kiss him. Do you want me to kick your ass?" Squall challenged with a smirk.

"N-no. I'm sorry." Nick had the good gracious to blush and look embarrassed at his actions. He really did like Seifer though, but he didn't want to feel Squall's wrath, or hurt anybody. He was a nice guy. Maybe he did take it a little too far.

"Then get the fuck out of here." Squall hissed out. He wanted to hit him bad, but he did look sorry, so he let it go this time.

Nick quickly made his way out of there. "Squall, you get too jealous," Seifer pointed out with a smile. "But I love it."

"I know I do." Squall smirked. He gave Seifer a kiss.

"How do you just pop up like that? I mean, shit. One minute you're gone, and the next you're hear. I just don't get it."

"I'm just that good, baby." Squall hugged him. "Damn, I want to kick his ass fro daring g to kiss you. No one kisses you but me."

"I know. It was the first time he's done it, though. Just let it go this time, please?" He gave him the puppy eyes."

"Fine." Squall sighed. He can never say no when Seifer gives him that look. He was helpless and he knew it.

"Where's Irvine?" Seifer noticed that he wasn't with him.

"He said he will be here, shortly."

"Okay. School's out, so what do you wanna do?"

"Have hot and wild sex." Squall said this deathly serious. Which caused Seifer to laughed.

"Sounds fun." he commented with a smirk. "Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much." Squall laughed when Seifer smacked him. "I'm kidding."

"You're mean." Seifer huffed and walked away.

"Hey, wait up. I said I was kidding." Squall called. He ran up to Seifer and kissed him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that night they were sitting on Squall's bed, cuddling. They were just relaxing after a tiring day. Irvine said he was busy, but he said he'd see them later, to which they okayed. They were watching tv, seeing that there was nothing else to do. It was slightly chilly in their room right now, which just made them snuggle closer together. They were trying to keep each other as warm as possible. Seifer let out a contented sighed and held him tight, laying his head on his chest.

They heard a knock at their door. "Come in." Squall called out. The person walked in, smiling.

"Hey guys, sup?" Irvine said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Not much. So, how did work go?" Squall asked.

"Ah, the usual. Busy day. Very fun." He said the last part sarcastically.

"I bet." Squall smiled at him and shook his head. Seifer was feeling left out, so he got up and went in to the bet, missing Squall's questioning glance. "Seifer?"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Squall admitted.

"Look, if me being here is a problem-"

"No! You're fine Irvine." he said. "I don't know what's wrong. I will find out, though." Seifer came out a second later. "Seifer, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said back. "I'm tied."

"Hey, are you upset that I'm here?" Irvine deiced to be blunt.

"W-what?" that question startled Seifer. "No, why would I be?" He lied down.

"Because," Irvine started, "I think you don't like me."

Seifer sat up and frowned. "It's not that. It's-"

"You're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Seifer denied.

"Look, Squall and I are just friends, okay?" Irvine said, softly.

"I know." Seifer bit his lip. How was he supposed to say that he felt left out? He didn't wanna to seem too needy or anything. But, he couldn't help that was how he was feeling. It just seemed that they ignored him when Irvine came around, and he didn't like it. He hated this feeling, though, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. So, he remained silent.

"Babe. Tell me what's wrong." Squall urged, moving over to his sulking lover.

"No." he said, defiantly. He honestly didn't want to come between their friendship.

"Please tell me. How can we work it out if you won't tell me?" Squall really wanted to know what was bothering him.

"I don't know." Seifer sighed, hugging Squall. "I guess I just feel left out." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He was honestly confused by that statement. Has he done something to make him feel left out? He didn't think he did, but then again he might have. Squall gave him a kiss and smiled.

"Every time he's around, you always seem to ignore me." Seifer finally said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to." Squall felt guilty now. The was last thing he wanted to do was make Seifer feel left out.

"I know you don't, Squall." Seifer smiled at him and kissed him. He lied his head on Squall's shoulder. "I'll go. You guys should spend some time together." Seifer got up.

"What? No, Seifer. You don't have to leave. I want you here." Squall quickly said, getting up too.

"Yeah. We don't want ya to leave, man. Stay." Irvine spoke up after a few minutes.

"But-"

"No. Seifer, stay. Please?"

"Okay." Seifer nodded and smiled. "I'll stay."

"Good." Squall hugged him. "I wouldn't have let you go, anyways." Which caused Seifer to laugh a little.

They talked for a a little while longer. This time Seifer was in the conversation. Squall didn't want to leave him out. It was kind of like old times. Where they would sit and talk about nothing in particular. It was fun. The television was still on, but neither of the three boys payed much attention to it, too absorbed in their own conversation.

Seifer was really starting to like Irvine. He actually seemed pretty cool to Seifer. Doesn't mean he wasn't jealous though, because he still was, just not as much. Now he knew how much history they have together though. They seemed to be really closed friends. Like him and Zell even.

The news was on now, causing the blonde to look over at the television. He don't know why, he wasn't much of a news person. But, there wasn't really anything else on right now, so that's what they had settled for. It was better than nothing, Sefier guessed.

Seifer shook his head as he heard something about someone escaping from jail. Wow, whoever did that is gonna be in a lot of trouble.

"_We are currently searching for a convict by the name of Jack Almasy, whom has escaped from jail earlier this week._ _If you have any information on him, please contact us." _Then there was a number at the bottom of the screen.

Seifer's jaw dropped open in shock. His father had escaped. And, more then like, he was looking for him. He just knew it. His father hated him. "S-squall."

Squall looked over at him, not having seen the news yet. His eyes went wide as he saw the screen. "Oh, wow." Squall blinked. "So, I wonder how he actually managed to escape." Squall thought out loud. He went over to a rigid Seifer. "It okay, babe. He won't get to you."

"You don't know that, Squall." His voice was week.

"Huh?" Irvine blinked, confused. "Would one of you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I, love?" Squall asked, softly.

"I will." Seifer said to him. "Jack—he's my father. He was the one I lived with, who abused me. I moved in with Squall. Then he tried to get me back, then tried to kill me when I refused." Seifer bit his lip, trying to keep the tears in.

"What?" Irvine was pissed. How could someone do that to their own kid? And, Seifer seemed so sweet. He don't know how anyone could want to hurt him.

"Yeah, but I kicked his stupid ass. I'd do it again, too." Squall scowled.

"God. What an ass. You think he'll come after you again?" Irvine questioned.

"Yes, I do. He hates me. He wants to see me suffer and miserable."

"Well, we won't let him." They all looked over at Irvine.

"Irvine." Seifer said.

"I'll kick his ass if I see him."

"No, I don't want you too. Maybe we'll get lucky. And he won't show up." But, he didn't think that was possible. His father was probably looking for him.

"Let's hope." Squall said.

"Seifer, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Irvine said, seriously. He considered Seifer a friend now, and he don't like seeing him down.

"Thanks. But, you don't need to be sorry. I'm fine now." He tried to smile, which Irvine returned.

"Okay. You can stop flirting with my boyfriend now."

"I resent that. Though, he is kinda cute." Irvine pinched his cheeks, making him blush, hard.

"Stop that." Seifer smacked his hand away. "I'm not a kid or a girl, dammit." He pouted.

Squall kissed pout lips, not able to resist.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Irvine laughed, holding his hands up. "I wasn't lying about you being cute though." He winked.

"You have a girlfriend, Irvine." Squall pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I know. But, did I mention I was bi? I can flirt."

"Not with him." Squall growled out, playfully hitting Irvine. Seifer grinned.

They all laughed.

"Well, I should probably get going now. I have to get up early and go to work." Irvine piped up after a while. He didn't really want to leave, though, he was having too much fun here with them.

"Oh, okay then. I guess we'll talk to you later." Seifer said, smiling at Irvine.

"Yeah, See you later." Squall said next.

"Alright. Bye." He waved and smiled, then he was off.

"He's nice." Seifer commented.

"Yeah, he is." Squall nodded. "But he's a major flirt. He's harmless, though, so don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Squally." He kissed him, softly.

"Good." Squall purred in his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. Squall smirked, loving the reaction Seifer gave.

Seifer moaned when Squall nibbled his neck. "Squall."

"Hn." Squall grunted, feeling Seifer's hardness through his pants.

"Hey, Squall?" Seifer breathed out.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he'll come after me?" he wanted to know what Squall thought.

"Doesn't matter. I won't let him hurt you." Squall stated, firmly. With venom to his voice.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." They decided it was time for them to go to bed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jack cursed. Fuck, these people weren't gonna give him the car. He didn't have enough money for it, so they were not gonna give it. A few days, and Jack had went to a place he knew that was near Blamab, but not in it. So, that was where he decided to go. But, dammit, he didn't have enough money to afford it. "Give me the fuckin' car." he hissed.

No, sir. I'm sorry." The lady said, looking frightened at the look he was giving her. "You don't have enough money."

"I don't give a shit lady. I said give it to me." Jack snapped, losing his patience with her. He was getting more pissed by the second.

"N-no." She shook her head. "Now, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Is that right." He smirk, coldly. He reached in his pants and pulled out the gun, pointing it at her. "I said now. Or do I have to kill you to get it?"

Her eyes went wide and she paled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh no?" Jack aimed his gun at the wall and fired a bullet. She squeaked. "Now, the next one will be in your head. Let me have the car."

She was scared stiff. "Now!" He barked out. She quickly did as he ordered her to do. "You really piss me off lady." Jack sighed, irritably. He saw her reach from something under the counter. He pointed the gun at her. "I don't think so." He grabbed the keys from her when she handed it to him.

"W-what?"

"You must think I'm stupid." he said, aiming at her. "You were gonna press a button under there, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't." She said, quickly.

Jack glared at her and smirked. He pulled the trigger, shooting her in the chest. "Fucking bitch." he snarled. She must have thought he was an idiot. She went down with a thud, gasping, holding her chest.

Jack laughed like a crazed man. "I think I'll be going now." He left her there. Damn, it felt good to shoot her. He got into the car and sped off immediately. He shot her for daring to call the cops on him. She got what she deserved.

Jack made his way to Deling City, where he thinks his son might be at. Not like he mad many places to look, anyways.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Well, here's my next chapter. I hope you all like it. I really do enjoy writing this. Well, anyway, please Review! I'd like to know how I'm doing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, (boy Love) Lemon later in this chapter. :)

**A/N: ** I hope you like this one as well! Please Read and Review! No Flamers! :) Thanks to the reviews I got so far.** L and misa for eternity **and **ForbiddenLover666. **I am glad you're liking it so far.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 4**

A couple days have passed since Seifer and Squall saw the news about his father's escape. And, Seifer was still worried. He was certain that his demented father would come after him at some point. Fuck, his father hates him! So, it's only logical for Seifer to think like that. Well, so far they have not seen or heard from the man, and was hoping against hope that they wouldn't have to encounter him at all. Squall was by his side though, for which Seifer was grateful.

It always made him feel good and safe to know that Squall will be there for him. And, now he has Irvine by his side. Anyway, Squall was able to take his mind off of things for a while, as he would spend time with him. Hell, anything was better than thinking about his bastard of a father, that he no longer really considers a father. No, Seifer hates him like his father hates him. Fuck, it was kind of hard to get that fact that he had escaped from jail out of his mind, but Squall was there, helping him.

He knew Squall was probably worried as well as he was. After all, he had tried to kill Seifer by choking him, so it's only sensible to be worried about shit like that. Seifer honestly didn't know what his father was planning on doing at this point, but he wasn't going to lower his guard down, he was smart enough to know better when it comes to his father. He was capable of anything.

Seifer did wonder though, how his deranged father managed to escape. Actually, that is one thought that's on his mind. How did he do it? Did he kill someone to do it? Seifer wouldn't put it passed someone like his father to kill someone. Still, Seifer was kind of curious how he pulled it off, and what he did to get out. His father was sneaky and would go as far as he has to, to get out of jail. Truth is, jail was probably making him crazy, well, crazier than he already is. Seifer didn't think he wants to know how he did it.

Why couldn't his father just learn already? He was gay and there is nothing he can do about it. Which, he was sure his father will come after him for. He has never liked the fact that Seifer's gay. All's Seifer knows is, if his father tried to hurt Squall, he will gladly kill him. No one will hurt the one he loves. And he knows Squall's the same way.

That bastard just needs to stay the fuck away from them, let them live their lives the way they choose to. Why can't he accept it? Seifer scowled. Well, now doesn't want to think about it. He just wants to put it all behind the back of his mind. Doing all thinking was doing nothing but worrying him. Right now, he just needs to focus on Squall and school, not that useless bastard known as his father.

Seifer will admit though, that he had thought his father will change, but it never did happen. Now, Seifer has lost all hope of that happening. Considering he tried to fuckin' kill him.

"Hey, Seifer?" Squall asked. He felt Squall kiss him on his neck.

"Yes?" Seifer sighed, happily, feeling Squall's lips ghost across the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Would you like to go out somewhere?"

"What?" Seifer blinked, then it clicked. "You mean a date?"

"Yeah, I mean a date." Squall nodded and smiled at his lover. "I think it will help get your mind off of things for a while. And, I want to take you out." He gave Seifer a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh? Maybe it will be good." Seifer said, thoughtfully. "Okay. Where do you have in mind?"

"Hn. How about Fujin's Diner? You've never been there." Squall suggested with a smile. "They have the best burgers you'll ever have."

Seifer laughed a little and nodded his blonde head. "Yeah, that will be fine. Will it just be us?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Squall quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, I just thought-maybe-"

"Seifer, it's just us." Squall said as kissed his love again. Of course it would just be them. He wanted Seifer to himself. And, he felt he owned it to Seifer to spend a little time with him without Irvine around. He knows Seifer's feeling left out, so he wants to assure him that he's not. He never wants Seifer to feel like that. Not to mention, it will ease his mind about other things, things that will not cross Squall's mind.

"Okay then. Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Squall led him out of their dorm room to Fujin's Diner.

They had decided to walk there as its wasn't too far from their college. And, the walk was more time together for them anyways. So, they held hands as they walked together, chatting happily about nothing in particular. They were just talking amiably.

Seifer is happy. Squall and him were going on a date. And, he knew he was doing it for him. But, he likes going out on dates with his boyfriend. They haven't been on a date for a while, so they were entitled to one. But, Squall always makes him happy, even when he isn't trying to. He just loves being with Squall, no matter where they are. Plus, it wasn't about where, it was about the time they spent together.

They finally arrived at Fujin's Diner and took their seat at a booth, they sat next to each other of course. They had ordered some cheeseburgers and fries and drinks.

"Mm, this stiff is good." Seifer chuckled. "You were right about it being the best I've ever had." he complimented.

"I know. Would I lie to you?"

"No, you wouldn't." Seifer shook his head, taking another bite of his delicious burgers. Fuck, though, they were the best. They were cooked just right.

"So, did you use to come here a lot when you lived here?" he questioned of Squall.

"Yeah, I did. This was always my favorite place to go." Squall answered. "It also helped me relax when I'm in a bad mood."

"Ah. Well, that's good." Seifer smiled.

"Hn." Squall took another bite of his food. "Well, we'll have to come here again." Squall chuckled.

"Yup! I totally agree." Squall smiled at him and shook his head. He loves Seifer's enthusiasm about things.

"Thanks, Squall." Seifer suddenly said, startling Squall.

"Why are you thanking me?" He was honestly curious as to why he was thanking him. He seen no reason to thank him.

"For taking me out." Seifer replied, honestly.

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. I do it 'cause I love you." Squall softly said with a warm smile.

"I know. I just figured I'd thank you. And I love you, too." They shared a quick kiss.

"Well, don't thank me."

Seifer nodded to him with a warm smile of his own. "You're always so good to me."

"Of course I am. It's what you deserve."

"Yeah," Seifer agreed. "I guess it is."

"It is."

They chatted for a little while longer, then deiced they were full and Squall paid for their meal. They were feeling pretty good now. Damn, that was some good food. If Seifer was honest with himself, and he usually is, he'd say this was the best food he had ever eaten. Well, besides Squall's cooking.

"Wow. I'm full."

"Me too." Seifer said as a grabbed Squall's hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Now where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, we could go to the park." he suggested with a smirk. "I know how much you love going there."

Seifer blushed, thinking about the last time they were at the park. Squall had been extremely perverted. Squall didn't want to keep his hands off of him. And, Seifer kept trying to fend him off with a stick. Though, he would never hurt Squall, it was all he could think of. "No park."

Squall laughed. "C'mon. I know you want to." Squall dropped his voice to a seductive whisper. Seifer blushed a little.

"N-no. I'm good." Seifer tried to get out of going.

"Hn. We could have sex there." He nibbled on Seifer's ear.

"In a park? Are you mad?"

"Yes. What gave it away?" Seifer rolled his eyes and scoffed. Of course Squall would give an answer like that.

"Oh, I don't know. The way you talk about having sex in a park." Seifer helpfully pointed out.

"Ah, that could be it." he said with a smirk. "Come love. I wanna fuck you in the park."

"Oh, god." Seifer moaned and shook his head.

"I know I am. Now, let's go." Squall dragged Seifer.

"No! I refuse to have sex with you in the damn park."

"Aww, you're no fun." Seifer glared at him. "Kidding, kidding."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I don't know why we couldn't just have sex in the park. It would've been great. And, we were already there." Squall commented as they entered their dorm room.

"Squall," Seifer sighed, "I think that would be a bit too much." Seifer chuckled a little. "Maybe next time."

"Hn." Squall pulled him into a kiss, that quickly grew heated. "Mm, I want you."

"Squall." Seifer moaned as Squall licked and sucked his neck.

Squall went for Seifer's shirt, lifting it over his head. Squall ran his hand down Seifer's smooth, silky skin. Seifer moaned at the feeling. Seifer had took Squall's shirt off as well. He stared licking his nipples. Squall groaned. They then made their way over to the bed.

Squall gently pushed Seifer down and immediately got on top of him, grinding their erections together. "Fuck," Seifer groaned, closing his eyes, reveling in the pleasure of Squall's cock up against his. Squall reached down and undid Seifer's pants, causing the latter to gasp when he felt Squall's fingers run over his engorged length.

Squall moved his lips downwards, licking and sucking every part of Seifer's body. Seifer was in heaven. Squall was bringing him such pleasure from his talented mouth. Squall always knew how to make him feel good. "S-squall." he moaned, bucking his hips. Squall's mouth closed around his cock, sucking lightly at first. But, when he heard Seifer's cries getting more louder, he sucked harder.

Squall was tasting his precum and loving the taste. Seifer always tasted so good in Squall's personal opinion. Seifer gripped his hair and pushed Squall's head a little, causing the brunette to moan. Seifer's moans and groans were becoming more and more needy. He took his lips of Seifer, causing Seifer to whimper at the loss that wet, warm mouth.

"Squall, please. Fuck me." Seifer breathed out.

"You don't have to to tell me twice." Squall smirked. He got the lube out from his dresser draw and popped the lid off. God, Seifer was driving him crazy with desire. Laying there all exposed in all his glory. Legs spread apart, begging to be taken. Squall got harder at the site.

Squall coated his fingers in lube and immediately inserted one into Seifer waiting entrance. Seifer gasped at the feeling, but loving it. "Mm, feels good." he moaned out loud.

Squall was quick to take his moans into his own mouth. "I know." Squall husked out after he broke the kiss. He put another finger in, feeling Seifer loosen up. Fuck, he was tight, though. And Squall loved it. He then entered another, knowing Seifer's enjoying his fingers inside of him.

"Squall." Seifer's breath was harsh and fast.

Squall knew exactly what his love wanted. So, he took his fingers out of Seifer's now loosened entrance. He lubed himself up, closing his eyes as he did so, as it felt good stroking himself. "Are you ready babe?" Squall asked in a breathy moan.

"Y-yes. Please." Seifer spread himself wider, letting Squall know he was ready.

"Okay." Squall nodded to him. They were both consumed with lust and love. Squall entered him slowly, gasping at the tightness that Seifer's entrance provided. Fuck, but if felt so good. Seifer was clawing at Squall's back, arching his back when Squall was fully encased in his tight, warm heat.

Seifer moaned louder when Squall started moving. "Mmm, faster." Squall did as he was told. Nearly pounding him mercilessly. Being inside his love always felt absolutely amazing to him. Seifer always felt just right around his cock. "Shit." Squall gasped as Seifer clenched his muscles around his hard member.

"Fuck!" Seifer grunted out, feeling Squall go harder and faster inside of him. They heard the bed squeak a little from how hard Squall was pounding into him. "Yes." he moaned, tightening his hold on Squall. Seifer's nails dug into Squall's shoulders, drawing blood, which caused Squall to hiss.

"Damn, you feel good." Squall whispered into his ear, then gasped as Seifer was meeting him thrust for thrust.

They were both agonizingly close. Seifer could feel Squall leaking precum inside of him.

"Squall, "I-I'm close." Seifer gasped, shutting his eyes tight. He was nearing his edge and Squall knew it.

"I know. M-me too." Squall held him close.

"Squall!" Seifer called out, cumming hard on their chests. He bit into Squall shoulder, drawing more blood from the intense orgasm that racked his body.

Squall gasped when Seifer bit him. He knew Seifer drew more blood, too. But, the feeling of Seifer cumming on him, and his tight muscles tighten around his cock, he released, hard and deep inside of Seifer, giving off a deep low groan. "Seifer," He gave a few ending thrusts, milking himself completely.

They were both breathing hard as they basked in the afterglow of their mind numbing orgasms. Squall then rolled off of Seifer.

"That was soo good Squall." Seifer sighed and snuggled up close to his boyfriend, holding him tight. He could feel's Squall's cum leaking from his ass.

"It was." Squall chuckled. He looked at Seifer and smiled. "I love you, you know?"

Seifer nodded and kissed him gently on the lips. "I know. And I love you."

"We should get cleaned up." Squall said, sitting up a little.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Seifer sighed as he felt the warmth of Squall's form get up.

"Come on." He grabbed Seifer's tanned hand. "Let's go take a shower."

"Alright." With a final kiss, they went to do just that.

"Damn, Seifer. You bite hard." Squall chuckled, then hissed when he touched it.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. You were just too good Squall."

"I know." Squall said with a smile. "As were you. But, I didn't bite."

"I said sorry, geez.' Seifer scoffed. He couldn't help that Squall was so good at sex. It was just too much, so Seifer had to bite.

Squall laughed. "I'm not mad. It's good to know that I'm that good, though."

"Yeah, you are." Seifer put his arm around Squall's waist and hugged him.

Squall threw his arms around Seifer as well. "Okay, let's get clean now."

"Okay." They washed each other off, finding they really like to do that. They were both feeling content at that moment. Nothing else was on their minds but each other. The feel of the other. They enjoyed being close all the time. Right now, the only thing that crossed their mind, were one another.

Neither thought they could ever feel around another person the way they feel around each other. They have never felt like this with anyone else, so they didn't think it was possible to feel this way for another person besides with each other.

Not like they would even try. They loved each other too much.

"So, what do you wanna do after we're done?" Seifer asked as he washed his hair.

"Hn. How about we just relax for a while?" Squall suggested putting the soap back on the rack.

"Sounds good to me." Seifer agreed with a nod. "We could see what's on tv, if you want?"

"Sure." He gave a nod of agreement. There probably wasn't mush on right now, but there was little do do right now. So, that's what they have to settle for at the moment.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Here's my next chapter. I know I made it a little more light hearted this chapter. No Jack this chapter, but it will get more interesting the next chapter. Please Read and Review! I'd like to know how I did. But, this chapter was a little hard. I had to think hard of what to put. Then I decided on a little lemon. I hope you all like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

_Warnings for this chapter:_ Yaoi, of course. Some fighting in this chapter too.

**A/N: **I got another reviewer,** LionHeart-Hyperion. **I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I like making Squall a pervert. :) Thank you to all my reviewers so far. You're reviews are much appreciated! Please keep on reading and reviewing. I love to hear what you think. :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 5**

In a small hotel room sits Jack Almasy, who was growing more impatient by the day. He had arrived in Deling City two days ago, and he's been looking for his son ever since. But, he has had no luck in finding him, yet. So, yeah, he's been annoyed. Where the fuck could the little shit be? He couldn't be far, that Jack knew. He just wanted to find him and take care of him already. Put his plan into action. This sitting here and doing nothing is getting on his nerves. Why was it so hard to find him in Deling? The city wasn't that big or anything.

Jack growled, clenching his hands into fists. That boy was always causing him problems, even when he wasn't around. His wished he could just get this over with and get on with his life. Well, at least until the cops come around. But, he has been laying low, making sure they don't know where his whereabouts are. That would not be good for him. Fucking cops. Jack seethed. He hated cops. They always interfere in everything. Well, he'll be damned if he lets them ruin was he was gonna do. Jack wasn't scared of the cops at all.

Shit, where could Seifer be at? He wanted to get this over with, the sooner the better in his opinion. Not like he cared either way. As soon as that nuisance is gone, Jack will be much happier. That boys has ruined his family, and Jack has had it with the disobedient boy.

Heh, escaping jail was one of the riskiest things he has ever done, and it sure as hell won't be the last. Jack knows he's crazy. Anyone that knew Jack knows he's crazy. Though, some don't know just how crazy. But, he's sure they do now. He was probably on the news or something, having escaped and all. He didn't know and didn't really give a fuck either. Who gives a fuck if they are after him? Not Jack, that's for sure.

Jack's mind was devious, and he has a set plan to get rid of that stupid so called son of his. Suffice to say, Jack absolutely loathes Seifer. That damn boy will regret the day he ever disobeyed his father. And, he will also regret being a fuckin' faggot. Jack thought the last word with disgust and hatred. Pure venom in his thoughts. Jack smirked coldly and cruelly. Oh yes. Seifer will be sure to pay.

Jack can't wait to get his hands on him. Stupid fuckin' fag. If is wasn't for the other faggot, Seifer would have still been with him, and he still could have beat Seifer until he came to his senses and became the way he should be, which is straight and obedient.

Jack had never like his son at all. He still remembers the day he came to them and admitted he was gay.

_(Flashback)_

_A young Seifer, about the age of twelve, came to his parents during the evening time. "Dad, mom?"_

_His mother looked up and smiled at her son. As for his father, who just grunted as acknowledgment that he heard him. "What is it Seifer?" his mother asked._

_Seifer sat down on the couch, looking every bit as nervous as he felt inside. "T-there's something I need to tell you." He bit his bottom lip, turning his gaze to the floor._

"_What would that be?" His mother, Chrissy ask. _

"_W-well," Seifer took a beep breath and let it out slowly, still not looking at his parents._

"_I-I think I gay." Seifer waited for some kind of response..._

_Smack!_

_Seifer went down hard. Seifer looked shocked, and when he looked up he saw his father standing there, looking pissed. "No son of mine is a foggot!" Jack hissed, eyes narrowed._

"_Jack!" Chrissy scolded him for hitting her son. She was getting tired of him laying his hands on him._

"_D-dad?" Seifer had tears in his eyes, but refused to cry. Suddenly he stood up, glaring at his father. "Well, I am."_

"_Like hell you are!" Jack roared. "I won't allow it."He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "You will not be gay boy."_

"_But I am. I like boys." Seifer was scared of his father, and what he will do. But, he couldn't change how he felt._

_Jack punched him in the stomach, making Sefier gasp out. "I said no." he hissed low, and coldly._

"_Leave him alone Jack." His mother snapped out. "He's just a boy."_

"_He will not be gay. I forbid it." Jack spat. He wrapped his hands around Seifer's neck._

"_S-stop." Seifer gasped, breaking free from his father._

"_Get the fuck outta my site." Jack said, looking deadly at his son. Seifer gulped and did as he was told to do. "Worthless excuse for a son."_

"_How dare you treat him like that." She smacked him._

"_What? You wanna fag for a son?"_

"_I don't care." She sighed and shook her head, sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't live like this. I'm gonna pack my things and leave. Seifer is coming with me."_

"_The hell his is. The boy needs discipline." A seething Jack stated. Seifer was listening by the stairs, out of eye site. "You take him away form me, I will see to it you're thrown in jail."_

"_Yeah. He's my son and I'm taking him."_

"_No." Was his final answer, leaving no room for arguments. "With you he won't get the punishment he needs. You baby him too much. He stays with me." He was firm in his answer._

"_Whatever." Chrissy hissed. "I'll be back for him though, just you fucking wait."_

"_We'll see."_

_Seifer had tears in his eyes and he went back up to his room._

_(End flashback)_

Jack glowered at the memory. But, he had won in court. He knew someone, who no longer works for the police. And, after that, Jack had his son with him. His ex-wife fumed. She cursed and cursed. But, when she realized she wasn't getting her way, she had no choice but to back off. Jack smirked, he showed her. He still loves her, though. He was pissed that she wanted a divorce, and he blamed everything on his son.

Now, it was time to take care of the person responsible for all his problems. He will get him back if it's the last thing he does.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Sexy?" A voice called out when Seifer was outside. Seifer rolled his deep green eyes at the voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"Go away. I thought I was done with you." Seifer said, continuing with what he was doing. "Oh, and for the record, I know I'm sexy. But, don't call me that."

Nick pouted a little, but then smirked. "Aw, but you are. I point out the obvious."

"No shit." Seifer responded, sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. "My boyfriend will be here soon, so you should probably go."

"Ah, but you see, he's not here now." Nick pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah, but he will be. He's still pissed about the kiss, you know."

"I bet." Nick visibly winced at the look Squall gave him. It scared him.

Seifer chuckled at his actions. "Yeah, most people are afraid of him. When you mess with something he cares about."

"Oh." Nick was silent for a moment. "So, you really love him, huh?"

Nick's question surprised Seifer to say the least, but he nodded and answered back, "I do."

"I see," Nick paused and sighed. "Fine. But, that doesn't mean we can't at least be friends does it?"

"Just friends?" Seifer asked with his eyebrows raised, clearly skeptical. Not that Nick could blame him. He has come onto him more than once.

"Yeah. I still like you , though." Nick smiled. "But, I see you crazy about him, so I'll back off."

"O-okay." Seifer blinked then smiled. "That's good. Sure, we can be friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Nick smiled and nodded. "So , what ya doing?"

"Ah, just writing is all." Seifer shrugged.

"Oh? About what?" Nick peered over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what Seifer was writing.

N-nothing. Nothing at all." Was his quick response.

"Uh huh. Sure." Nick gave him a look, but let it drop seeing Seifer didn't look like his wanted to discuss it.

"Yo guys."

"Hey, chicken-wuss." Nick and Seifer said at the same time, surprising the other. "Did you just call him that?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

Zell groaned.

"Only I'm allowed to call him that." Seifer said. "He's my little chicken-wuss."

"Alright." Nick chuckled. "I see how it is."

"How 'bout neither of you call me that." Zell suggested, hopefully. But, he knew it would do no good.

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?"

Zell scoffed. "I give up." he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Good. 'Cause you wouldn't' have won this battle anyways." Seifer smirked when Zell growled and sulked.

"How long have you known him, Seifer?" Nick inquired, curiously.

"I've know him too long." Seifer laughed. "We grew up together."

"Ah," Nick nodded, accepting that answer.

"Seifer?"

"Hey, Squall." Seifer's smile grew big when he saw his boyfriend walking over to them with Irvine in tow.

"Oh, look. Our family's back together." Seifer commented with a chuckle.

Squall chuckled, sitting next to Seifer. "What are you doing here?" Squall asked the redhead sitting beside Seifer.

"Relax, man. I'm just making friends."

Squall shot him a look."Hn. You better be, and not hitting on Seifer." Squall glared.

"He's not, Squall. It's okay." Seifer soothed the tension between them.

"Alright. Hi Zell."

"Sup, man." Zell nodded to him with a smile.

"Yo, Irvine." Zell smiled.

"Hey, Zell." Irvine greeted him with the same smile. "So, what're you guys up to?"

"Not much." Seifer was the one to answer. "Just hanging around. Considering there's no school today, I thought I would hang outside, enjoy the chilly weather a little."

"Ah, I see." Irvine nodded. "That's cool. I, myself love the cold weather."

"It is good, isn't it." Seifer breathed it in. He felt Squall wrap his arms around him and kiss his cheek. Seifer blushed a little at Squall's actions. "Squall."

"Hn." Squall breathed in his ear. He's been wanting to touch Seifer all day, and now that can he, he'll do just that.

"Faggots!" Some guy shouted to them with a look of disgust on his face. Sure, they knew there were people where who didn't accept them. But, it still pissed them off when they would shout hateful shit like that.

"What was that?" Squall asked in a deathly calm voice. He could feel his right eye twitching.

"You heard me." the guy sneered.

"I don't think I did. You wanna repeat that?"

"Squall?" Seifer said his name, trying to calm his boyfriend down. But, it wasn't working. Squall was too focused on the stupid ass, who dares talk to them like that.

"Okay." The guy smirked, coldly. "I said you were faggots."

Squall stood up and walk towards him. "That's what I thought you said." He smiled. The guy looked confused. That is, until Squall's fist connected with his jaw. The guy went down in a instant, gasping.

"Fuck! What the fuck?"

"That was for what you said." Squall shrugged, appearing to not care that he hit him.

"You asshole." he spat. Just then a few of his friends came over. "Now what do you gotta say?" The guys asked cockily, smug smirk in place, thinking he had one over on Squall.

Squall smirked when someone came up beside him. "I believe it's still not a fair fight." Irvine said, casually.

"What. What do you mean? There are four of us and two of you. I think the odds are in our favor." This guy didn't know them that well, did he?

"Think what you like." Irvine shrugged, smirking. He and Squall shared a look and smirked at each other. Seifer looked between them, obviously confused about whether they were gonna fight or not.

"Guys. Get them." The guy said.

One guy aimed for Squall's face, Squall ducked, expertly. "Dammit." he cursed, seeing Squall dodge his blows.

Irvine was also dodging blow after blow. "Aw, c'mon. I'm sure you can do better than that." Irvine taunted.

"Fuck you." the other guy spat.

Irvine kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to hunch over and gasp, holding his stomach. A fist flew and hit Irvine, unexpectedly. He spat out some blood, and retaliated.

Squall was down with some guy on top of him. "Get the hell off." Squall grit out.

"No. Admit I win."

Squall gave a barking laugh. "Yeah right." Squall swung his fist, hitting him dead in the nose.

"Damn, Squall. I think you broke his nose." Irvine chuckled, dodging another blow.

"Probably." Squall smirked, looking at the leader of them. Before he knew what hit him, a guy came out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. Seifer gasped and stood up. He went unseen to the guy that did it. He threw a hard punch, hitting his cheek.

"You little fag." The guy stepped closer to Seifer. He was about to throw a punch at him, when a fist knocked him on his ass. Seifer looked over and saw Irvine standing there.

"Irvine?"

"Yeah, Seifer. Are you alright?" he questioned, concerned.

"I'm okay."

"Seifer!" Squall got up after a minute.

Seifer cringed at the shout. "I thought I told you I don't want you fighting."

"I can fight. I couldn't just let them do that to you, Squall." Seifer said, firmly

"Look, I don't want you hurt. I'm fine, Seifer." Squall smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Seifer nodded.

"Aw, how touching." Squall turned to glare at the bastard.

"Fuck off. I think we're done. We won."

"No, you didn't. I-" before he could finish his sentence, Irvine fist met his ugly mug.

"Heh, now we do." Irvine smirked, then chuckled.

The guys were on the ground, some bleeding form their noses and others from cuts on their face and lips. Squall had a bruise sporting on his cheek. Irvine had one on his face as well. The other guys got it much worse.

"That'll teach you to fuck with us." Squall snapped, glaring at the now fearing look on the mans face. "Need another reminder?"

He quickly shook his head and ran out of there. "Pussy."

"Yeah, no kiddin'" Irvine scoffed.

"You guys are good when you fight together." Seifer complimented with a grin.

"Yeah, we are. We use to do this all the time back when we were younger. No more interfering."

Seifer rolled his eyes at Squall. "Squall, I'm not just gonna sit around when someone hits you."

"I know." Squall sighed. "I worry, though."

"Sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Squall kissed him.

"Awww!" Irvine cooed.

"Shut up, Irvine!" They said in unison.

Irvine snickered. "But you look soo cute." he said in girly voice, causing them to roll their eyes.

"Drop dead." Squall hissed at him.

"But, then I couldn't mock you." Irvine stated with a grin. "And you'd miss me too much."

"The hell I would." Squall huffed, crossing his arms.

"You would and you know it." Irvine shot back, a big smug grin on his face.

"Tch."

"Are you guys done?" Zell asked, finally speaking up.

"Hm, nope. I don think we are." Irvine said, appearing to be in thought.

"Some fight. You guys took them out with little effort." Zell smiled.

"Yep, we did." Irvine nodded. "Stupid fucks." he shook his head. "They never learn."

"What do you expect? They're idiots." Squall replied with a shrug.

"That they are, my friend. That they are." he agreed with his friend.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some hotdogs." Zell looked to be drooling at the mention of hotdogs.

Squall and Seifer face palmed and shook their heads.

"What?" Irvine looked confused.

"Nothing. Alright, let's go then." Squall said, grabbing Seifer's hand as they made their way to get some food.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jack reloaded his gun, finding it needed more ammo than it already had. He needed it to be completely loaded, it'd make him feel better if it was. He just went to the store and bought some food, seeing as he hasn't ate for a while. Jack was still fuming about not being able to find his son. But, he knew he was close to him, he could definitely feel it. And, he was gonna need his gun ready.

That little boyfriend of his better not interfere with this either. But, he knew that was inevitable. Squall would gladly stick up for him. Though, Jack didn't know why. Well, Jack was sure to get his way this time around. And, nothing and nobody will stop him. Well, at least that was he thinks.

"I'm gonna kill you, and your fuckin' boyfriend, too." Jack hissed to himself. "I'll teach you to fuck with me boy."

Well, at least he was already in Deling City, so it won't be too hard to find the little fucker. Jack smirked and shook his head. After he fulfills his plans, he's gonna escape somewhere they could never find him. He didn't know yet, but he will figure out something. He still had sometime to think about that, but he knew it wouldn't be too long left to think.

Jack was feeling pretty good about himself and his plan. He was sure that nothing could go wrong. This is gonna be fun, Jack though with an evil smirk to his lips. He just needs to rest up, then he will go searching for his son. He needs a little rest before his does it, he was feeling worn out.

Oh, yeah. He'll hit him when he least suspects it. He will catch him off guard. But, he's sure Seifer's might suspect he will come after him, but that didn't mean he sneak up on him when he lets his guard down. This is too easy. Jack snickered. Nodding his head, Jack lied down on the couch and closed his eyes.

When he wakes up, he'll go on his quest to find the boy and then deal with him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Another chapter. *sigh* This was a little difficult to write, but I manged it. Jack is this much closer to getting him. I was thinking while writing this chapter. It's about a ZellrxIrvine pairing. I was wondering if you all would like to see that or not. If so, then please tell me. I don't know why I thought it, it just popped into my head. Haha. Please Review! Let me know what you think! :) No flamers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

_Pairings:_SquallxSeifer IrvinexZell

_Warnings for this chapter:_ Yaoi, of course. OOC'ness

**A/N: **Okay, I see that you would like IrvinexZell. So, I think I can go ahead and add them into this story. Once again, though, thanks your for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please Review! It's very much appreciated. I like to know what you think. :) Oh, and thanks for your advice _**ForbiddenLover666**_, but I am fine right now. :) I appreciate the help, though. Any more ideas for this story are welcome.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 6**

It has been a few weeks, and Seifer still hasn't heard anything from his father, which Seifer thought that was unusual. Seifer figured that he would have run into him by now, but he is glad he hasn't. He knew Deling City was not that big, so he don't know why his father hasn't shown his face around yet. He suspects that he's waiting for the right time. Which, he is not surprised. The cops is after him after all. He does hope that it won't happen at all. He was crazy, he could have anything planned at this point. Seifer wouldn't expect anything less from the man.

His father was extremely mental, so anything could go wrong, or happen. The best thing Seifer can do is not let his guard down. And, considering it's his father, not letting his guard down will not be hard for him to do. He knows his father well. Why couldn't that bastard have just stayed in jail? It would have made his life so much easier. And, he wouldn't have to worry, and watch over his back like this. Which he has been constantly doing ever since he found out his father has escaped.

Maybe it was a good thing he hasn't seen him, yet. Hell, maybe he won't show up. Seifer couldn't help but hope for that. Seifer just wants a normal life. Is that really too much to ask for? Obviously it is where his father is concerned. He shouldn't have to live like this, he shouldn't have to watch over his shoulder like this, but he does. He'll never get a normal life unless his father was out of the picture for good. He has ruined Seifer's life, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Seifer scowled, thinking of his poor excuse for a father.

He wished his mother could have had him, she was a lot nicer and more accepting than his fucking father is. He wonders, though, why his mother never got him. It still leaves him confused to this day. His father was mean, abusive, coldhearted, and a bastard. So, why did he continue living with him and not his mother? He wouldn't put it passed his father to do something to make sure he stayed with him and make him miserable.

Squall was lucky though, he has a great mother, unlike Seifer, who has a deadbeat father, who lives to hurt him. But, now he's glad it worked out like it did. If it hadn't, Seifer might not have ended up with his love Squall. He wouldn't have moved in with him, nor probably spent a lot more time with him like he did. So, maybe it worked out for the better in the end. Seifer thought with a smile. So, Seifer does thank his father for that.

"Seifer? Are you in there?" Squall's amused voice rang out, causing Seifer to come back to reality.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm here." Seifer chuckled. "Just lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Hn. What were you thinking about?" Squall questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Seifer thought for a moment, then just decided to tell him. "I was thinking about my father. You know, where he could possibly be at." he admitted, honestly.

"Ah." Squall frowned in thought. He didn't want Seifer to think about that useless asshole. That was one thing that Squall didn't want to cross Seifer's mind. And, he has done lots of things to take his mind off of him. "Don't think about him. He's not worth the thought, babe."

"Yeah, I know that. I-I just can't help it. I mean, what is he gonna do? Is he planning on coming after me? I can't stop thinking about him." Seifer bit his lip and shook his head.

"Hey," Squall said, softly. He went over to Seifer and pulled him into his arms, kissing his tanned cheek. "Don't worry, Seifer. I'll be there for you, okay? I won't let anything happen to you." Squall hopes he can keep his promise. He doesn't want Seifer hurt.

Seifer managed a small smile. "Thanks. I try not to think about him, it's just hard not to. But, I'll try to stop."

"Good." Squall nodded, happy that Seifer was gonna try to not think about that bastard. "Let's change the subject." he suggested, smiling.

"Okay. You said Irvine was bi right?" Seifer was quick to change topic.

"Um, yeah?" Squall said, uncertain of where Seifer was going with this. "Why?"

"Hm. Do you think he likes Zell?" Was Seifer's next question, stunning Squall for a brief moment.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Squall was very curious why Seifer would be thinking that. He hasn't noticed anything, but maybe that's just him.

Seifer chuckled. "I kind of noticed how they keep looking at each other. But, knowing Zell, he'll probably deny it." He shook his head with a sigh.

Squall blinked, obviously in thought now. "Well, Irvine wouldn't deny if he's attracted to someone. He isn't afraid to speak his mind."

Seifer laughed, "Zell could use someone like that. Plus, he doesn't have much like with girls. Though, he has dated quite a lot of them. They just never last."

"Hn." Squall sighed and shook his head. "I could talk to him? Maybe see if he has a thing for Zell. I know he will tell me." Squall suggested with a smirk.

"Okay. I think that would be good. I can talk to Zell, even though he's stubborn as hell." Seifer chuckled, thinking what a hard head his best friend has. It might not be easy, but they could try.

"Sure." he said with a nod of his head, agreeing. "He should be around here. I could go look for him."

"Alright.' Seifer gave him a lingering kiss, then pulling away.

"I'll see you in a bit, love."

"Okay." Seifer gave his boyfriend a smile, causing Squall's heart to melt at the beautiful site. God, could he be more sexy? It should be a crime to look that good. Squall thought.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Squall had texted Irvine. He said he had gone home to rest for a bit, as work was tiring and he wanted to relax. Squall asked him if he could come over and Irvine said yes. Hell, like he'd say no to his best friend. He always liked to see Squall.

Squall arrived at his house, knocking on the door. "Come in." Was said through the door. So, Squall did, shutting the door softly behind him. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Hey, not much." Squall said back. "And how are you doing?"

"Good. Tired, but good." Irvine responded with a grin. "You know me, always workin'."

Squall rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"So, what brings you here. Not that I'm not glad to see you. It's just kinda sudden." Irvine asked, taking a seat on his couch, motioning for Squall to do the same.

"Oh, that." Squall went silent for a moment. "Irvine?"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Zell?" He just decided to be blunt.

He blinked at Squall's question. "W-what? Where did that come from?"

"I was just wondering." Squall shrugged his shoulders. "It was just a question."

"I know." Irvine sighed, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. "Well... I guess you could say I like him. He's nice." he said with honestly evident in his tone.

"Really?" Squall was surprised he just said it without hesitation.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He raised a brow and shook his head. "Where's this coming from?"

"Irvine... how's your relationship with Selphie going?"

"Uh," Irvine cleared his throat and sat straighter. Truth is it wasn't going good. "Not so good. She called me and broke up with me. Apparently, she has been cheating on me while I was away."

"Oh. Why?"

"Hell if I know. Said I wasn't what she wanted." He shrugged, not looking the least bit affected by what he said.

"You don't seem broken up about it." Squall observed with a frown. He expected him to be more depressed over it.

"That's 'cause I'm not." Irvine admitted with a slight smile. "I mean, Yeah, her cheating kinda hurt, but other than that. I don't care. We weren't right."

"Ah," Squall nodded. "So, is there anyone you like now?"

Irvine was stunned by his question, but he recovered fast. "I guess you could say there is someone I feel attracted to. Yes."

"Who is it?" Squall inquired, hoping he could get it out of him.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he suddenly asked, looking at Squall.

"You know me. I won't say anything." Squall confirmed.

"Right. I don't think he'll feel the same."

"Oh? So, it's a he?" Squall teased with a smirk.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "You know I'm bi."

"Yeah. So... who is it?"

"Zell." That was Irvine's simple answer.

"Seifer thought so." Squall muttered lowly, but Irvine heard him.

"Huh?"

"Oh, well, Seifer asked me about it. I wasn't sure, but he said he seen an attraction between you guys. Though, he says Zell will probably deny it."

"Wow. A pretty observant boyfriend you got there." Irvine chuckled and sighed. "Denial? Great."

"Aw, he might feel the same. Have some hope there, Irvine."

"I guess..." He trailed off uncertainly. "You think he likes me?"

"Yes. He might. Seifer seems to think so. And, he's never wrong about this sorta thing." Squall replied.

"Hmm. Okay."

"You could jump him."

"No!" Irvine shouted, shocked that Squall would say that.

Squall shook his head.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Yo, chicken-wuss." Seifer called to his best friend, who was eating hotdogs.

"Oh, hey, man. What;s goin' on?" Zell took a bite of his food.

"Same. So, let's get straight to the point, shall we?' Seifer sat down.

"What?" Zell blinked, confused. "To the point about... what?"

"Zell, do you like Irvine?"

Zell spit out his drink he had been drinking, shooting Seifer a startled look. "S-seifer? Why the hell would you ask that?"

"Call it... curious? So, yes or no."

"I-I'm straight, Seifer." Zell said, though Seifer wasn't buying it.

"Chicky. We both know you're not."

"I am. Look, where is this coming from?"

"Hmm I seen the way you look at him." Seifer stated with a grin.

"I-I have not been looking at him." Zell huffed, though he knew Seifer was right.

"Come off if Zell." Seifer said, firmly.

Zell glared at him a huffed. "W-what's this gotta do with anything?"

"I think he might like you." Seifer ignored his question.

"W-what? Really?" Zell's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Yup!" Seifer grinned, knowing he had his friend now.

Zell gulped. "I-I can't. I'm dating, Quistis."

"So, break up with her. You're not happy. This coming from someone who knows you."

"I gotta go." Zell scattered out of there quick, leaving a stunned Seifer sitting alone.

"Zell!" Seifer yelled to him, only to be answered with nothing. "Damn chicken-wuss." Seifer sighed. Hopefully it won't take much convincing to get them together. It's obvious there's something there. He just wishes Zell could see it.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hi." Seifer said, knowing who it was.

"What was that about?"

Seifer sighed. "I was trying to hook my friend up with my boyfriend's best friend." Seifer told him. "But, he ran off."

"I'll date him."

"No." Seifer didn't hesitate.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He winked, making Seifer blush.

"Sure." Seifer smiled.

"Mm, you have a nice smile." Nick complimented with a shy smile. "But, I'm sure you've been told that."

"Only by Squall. And now by you. But, thanks." Seifer sincerely said.

"No problem. Just thought you should know."

"You're a sweet guy, Nick. Hopefully someone can make you happy. It's just the person can't be me. I'm sorry." Seifer apologized.

"Thanks. I like your honesty." Nick said. "That boyfriend of yours better treat you good."

"He does. No need to worry about that."

"Good. You deserve to be treated nice."

"Thanks, Nick." Seifer smiled, placing a quick, platonic kiss on Nick's cheek, causing the latter to blush "I should get going. I'll see ya later. Okay?"

"Alright." Nick waved, watching Seifer walk off. He smiled. Seifer sure was something.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Zell, talk to me. Please?" Seifer asked through Zell's door.

"No." Zell said, stubbornly. He was nervous from what Seifer said earlier.

"Dammit. Chicken-wuss. Open this fucking door." There were people in the halls starring at Seifer. "What! Mind your own fuckin' business!" Seifer barked at them. They left in a hurry. Seifer rolled his eyes at them and scoffed.

"Seifer, what do you want?' Zell opened the door.

"To talk." Seifer went inside. "Look, it's fine Zell. It's okay to be gay."

"I'm not gay!" Zell shouted.

"Zell. I know you like him." Seifer continued. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"I-I'm not. I don't like him." Zell looked away with a small blush on his face, that didn't go unnoticed by Seifer.

"You're blushing." Seifer pointed out. "I don't see why you're in denial."

"Not in denial."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not." Seifer scoffed and shook his head. "I think we both know you are."

"Go away." Zell mumbled under his breath.

"No." was what Seifer said. "Now, stop being foolish, wuss." Seifer scolded, gently.

"Seifer," Zell whined. "Can't you just let it go?"

"Nope. I want to see you happy." Seifer smiled. "Now. Let's go find him. Eh?"

"Are you crazy?" Zell sputtered. "I never said I liked him."

"No, not yet."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"You think I should ask him out?" Irvine asked with a thoughtful look.

"You could. Maybe... a date or something." Suggested Squall. "He might agree to it."

"Hm, I guess. Okay, I will do it." he said, confidently.

"Alright." They were back at the dorms.

"Squall, you're back already?" Came Seifer's soft voice.

"Yes. I see you have Zell with you." Zell looked up, spotting Irvine, Zell quickly looked away.

"Yeah, I do." Seifer chuckled, thinking about his stubborn friend.

"Zell." Irvine greeted with a smile. Zell blushed.

"Irvine." He was happy that his voice was even when he spoke.

"Hey, Zell. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Irvine piped up after a moment.

"Sure you can!" Seifer shoved him forward, making him stumbled. It just so happens he stumbled and Irvine caught him before he could fall. Zell flushed, shooting Seifer a glare. Sefer just smiled, as did Squall.

"You alright?" Irvine asked him, letting go.

"Yeah." he nodded. They walked off to talk.

"So, do you think it will work?" Seifer asked his lover, hugging him around the waist.

"I'm sure it will." Squall said.

"Zell. How would you like to go out sometime? You know, get something to eat?"

Zell was at a loss for words. "Um, well, I'm kinda seeing someone right now." He saw hurt flash across that gorgeous face and he felt bad, so he quickly added, "I'd love to though."

Irvine smiled, relieved. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What about that someone else?"

"Oh, her? I like her, I do. It's just... I guess it's not really working. She'll understand."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." Zell said quickly.

"Cool."

"How'd it go?" Seifer asked as they came back.

"We're going out to eat, on a date." Irvine as the one to speak up.

"Seriously?" Seifer was happy for that. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Squall said next, smiling at them. "Now, go on you crazy boys."

"Right. Shall we?" Irvine asked. Receiving a nod, they left.

"I hope it works out." Seifer said once they were gone.

"I'm sure it will, Seifer." Squall grabbed him and kissed him. Pulling away, Squall said, "I think they could be like our relationship."

"We can only hope. They look good together."

"Yeah, they do." Seifer sighed, content to be in Squall's warm arms. "Oh! I wanna go get some food, Squally. Can I have the car?"

"Okay, want me to go with you?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna go to the store really quick. I'll be back, shortly."

"Alright." Squall got the keys out and handed them to Seifer. "If you're not back in an hour. I'm sending a search party for you."

Seifer laughed, knowing he was partly joking. If anything, Squall would just come looking for him. "Got it. See you in a bit." With a final kiss, Seifer was off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Seifer sighed. Finding food was easy, but the store he went to was busy. He hated things being busy. Why couldn't they not be busy? He just came here to get a few things, not to stay here all damn day. He had gotten some pizza rolls and pop for them. And some snacks for later. They could always use some snacks anyways.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the line he was in was free. As Seifer was paying for his things. He spotted a tall figure a little ways away from where he stood. Seifer looked harder, noticing it was a he, and that he looked all too familiar. Shit! Seifer thought in panic. It was his father! What the hell is he doing here? More importantly, he needs to get the fuck out of here, and fast, before his father saw him. Luckily the he hasn't seen Seifer yet. Great, maybe he can make it out of here without being seen by him. Seifer hoped.

He paid for his things and tried to sneak out without being caught. His heart was racing in his chest, feeling like it would pop out any time now. But, as he was walking out the door, he saw him. Seifer's eyes grew wide, and he dashed out faster than he would have expected.

Seifer rushed to his car. Looking back every once in a while. "Come here." He heard his father shout. "I finally caught you, faggot." He hissed with a smirk.

"Go away!" Seifer was quick to jump in his car and flee. Seifer was speeding off until his father was out of view. He sighed, shakily, feeling tears run down his face. Fuck, he was so scared. He thought his father was gonna catch him.

He made it back to the dorms, rushing, though a little slower than he was. His heart rate was speeding. He got to his room and went inside.

Squall looked up with a smile when Seifer walked back into their room. But, that smile quickly vanished when he saw tears coming from Seifer's eyes. Squall jumped up fast, making his way over to Seifer in a hearbeat. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

Seifer took a deep, shaky breath, letting it out slowly. "I-I'm fine."

"Seifer, what happened?" he asked again, seeing how shaky Seifer was.

"I-I saw," Seifer choked off, more tears coming out.

"What did you see?" Squall tried to remain calm, hoping he pulled it off. He needed to be there for his lover.

"My father."

"What? Did he do anything to you?" Squall was more worried now.

"N-no. He tried, but I ran fast."

"Good." Squall breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're safe, baby."

"Me too." Seifer stopped crying, just holding Squall close. "I was scared though, he was chasing me."

"I bet you were." Squall held him tight, soothing him. "I'm here. You're safe now."

"Thanks."

"It's weird to find him in the store, especially when he's wanted." Squall said with a frown. "Fuck, I'm glad you got away though. I'll kill him." Squall hissed, venom dripping from his voice. "Looks like you can't go back out alone. What with your father on the loose and all."

"Yeah, I know." He buried his head into Squall's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seifer."

"You think I should call the cops?" Seifer asked.

"Hmm, It might not do any good. He's probably gone by now to who knows where. Chances are they won't be able to find him."

"Dammit. You're right. He probably suspected I might call them, so he was prepared for that." Seifer sighed and shook his head. "Why can't he let me be?"

"I don't know. He has no life." Squall pointed out to him.

"True." Seifer went quiet, obviously thinking. "So... now what?"

"Well, we keep an eye out. That's all we can do for now." Squall gave him a light kiss.

"Okay." Seifer kissed back.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it. Yeah, I added a little IrvinexZell in this one. :) Oh, now his father's seen him. O.O Please Review! Let me know how I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

_Pairings:_SquallxSeifer IrvinexZell

_Warnings for this chapter:_ Yaoi, of course. OOC'ness A little fighting in this little chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you again for reviewing! I love to get reviews. It makes me update that much faster. Well, anyways, I hope you also like this chapter. Please Review! And enjoy! :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 7**

Jack was seething.

Dammit, he was so fucking close to grabbing that little fucker. But, damn, he managed to get away before he could catch him. Jack will admit though, the boy is fast. He never expected him to be in the store of all places. Heh, he knew he shouldn't be in the store either, being wanted and all. He couldn't help that he was fuckin' hungry. And anything was better than that canned shit he's been eating for weeks he was getting sick the stuff. He was lucky to run into Seifer yesterday.

Jack, without being noticed, followed Seifer shortly after he was out of Jack's view. Now, he knew where the faggot was staying. It was in what he thought was a shitty little college. Then again, Jack never liked any kind of schools to begin with, including college. Why Seifer wanted to go there, or to any college for that matter, was beyond him. But it's not like he cared. Jack can honestly say he doesn't give a damn about the blond boy known as his son. He makes Jack sick to his stomach. Shit, though, any fag makes him sick.

What surprised him though, was the fact that he didn't see his little boyfriend with him, which Jack thought was a little strange. But, oh well. That made it much easier to chase him that time yesterday. He thought for sure his son would have called the cops or something, but obviously he hasn't, otherwise Jack probably would have heard about it. Although, Seifer most likely knew it wouldn't do any good to call them. Seifer knew he was too smart for shit like that.

Yes, Jack Almasy was not stupid by any means. Well, that's what he thought, anyways. That college was not to far from where Jack's staying right now, so he thinks it will be easy getting him. Even though he hated his son, he knew Seifer is a smart boy. He was actually glad he didn't see the other boy with him. Jack knew he might have said something to him though, as he did see him. Jack knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't give a shit. He will do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to do it. No one and nothing will stop him.

If the little shit hadn't been so fast, he probably could have caught him then and there. Fucking brat, Jack hatefully thought. He was so close, he could almost taste his sweet victory. Well, now he was even closer to getting him. He knew exactly where he was staying at the moment, so it would be a piece of cake to nab him. He has to do it when his little fag boyfriend isn't around, though. That would be best. There would be less conflict then. And it would make it that much more easy to get him.

At times, Jack thinks all of this thoughts are loathing and hateful, which was true. Jack conceded. He hated this world and every single person in it, mostly his son though. There wasn't anything good about this world. Dammit, he will take out the person responsible for all his hatred and loathing. Yeah, it all really started when Seifer admitted he was gay to them. Of course, Jack knew he always had hate inside him, he guessed it just grew because of that fuckin' son of his. Hell, his wife left him because of that disgusting fag. He accused.

Jack will get what he wants, and soon to be exact. Jack gave a mental snicker, which was a cold one. You could just feel the hate and and steam coming off of Jack.

"You little fuck. I'll get you next time. Be sure of that." Malice was pouring with every word.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Irvine had drove Zell home after their date. Their date was great, and they even ended it with a kiss, which very much surprised the short blond. And, Irvine only smiled at him. They even made plans to go out again, and soon, too. Zell was looking forward to it.

_(Flashback Of The Date)_

"_Mm, this stuff is good, Irvine," Zell complimented with a grin, taking another bit of his steak. This food was really good. He wouldn't mind coming to this place again._

"_I know. Why do you think I took you here?" Irvine grinned back, but his was cocky, having treated Zell to some good food._

"_Um, I don't know? It was close?"_

"_No, Zell." Irvine sighed. "I brought you here 'cause I wanted to treat you to something good." He saw Zell blush, which made his grin wider. He was pleased Zell was having a good time with him. He loved being here with Zell. Their conversations were not boring. _

"_Oh, Uh, thanks," Zell replied, burying his face near his plate, trying to hide his blush, but Irvine had already seen it._

"_I see you like it here, though," Irvine said, suddenly._

"_Oh, of course I do. Great food." He nodded, smiling brightly. _

"_I'm glad," Irvine said in a soft voice. "We'll have to come here again."_

"_What?" Zell was shocked. "A-are you asking me out again?"_

_Irvine's answer was a grin. He picked up Zell hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's exactly what I'm doing."_

_Zell's response was a flush on his face._

"_I like you. I think there could be something. So, what do you say?" he inquired of the still flushing blond man in front of him._

"_I-irvine," Zell stuttered out, blushing harder at Irvine's words. He saw a hopeful look on Irvine's face, and nodded, slowly. "Yeah, okay. I guess we could do that."_

_Irvine gave a bigger grin, almost splitting his face. "Yes," Irvine said under his breath, relief apparent. Zell smiled at that._

"_Why do you like me?"_

_Irvine was frozen at Zell's sudden question. "Well, you're nice. You're um, really hot." Zell blushed. "And we're having such a good time together. I haven't been bored with you at all since I met you. Zell, I just do."_

"_O-okay." he accepted his answer._

_Finally they were done and Irvine drove him home._

"_Well, I guess I'll see you later," Irvine said in a sigh. He was having so much fun, he didn't want to part ways yet. But, knew they had to._

"_Yeah, Irvine. See you later." Zell turned around to go inside, but before he could, he felt a strong hand grab him by the arm and turn him around. "Uh."_

_Irvine leaned forward, stunning Zell. He then planted a sweet kiss on the blond's soft lips, causing him to gasp out from surprise. He started kissing back after he got over his shock. He could feel Irvine smile in their shared kiss._

_Finally, they broke apart for air. "Wow, that's much better than I though it would be."_

_Zell could feel his face burning at Irvine's words. "Y-yeah. It was nice," Zell said, dreamily._

_Irvine, noticing the look, smirked in satisfaction. "Bye, Zell."_

"_Bye," he called out to him, watching him walk off._

_(End flashback)_

Zell could still feel the soft lips of Irvine's on his. It was a good feeling. Damn, he never thought a kiss could make him feel so good. His heart nearly stopped when he kissed him. Right now he could feel his erratic heartbeat, just from thinking about the brunet man. Hell, no one's ever made him feel like this before. And all from a kiss! But, it wasn't just a kiss. No simple kiss could do that to him.

He briefly wonders if Seifer felt the same way with Squall when he first kissed him. He was sure he did. Seifer loves Squall, and he can see why. Squall's a good man for Seifer.

Zell wants the same thing that Seifer has with Squall. Maybe that person for him is Irvine. Well, he'll just see how their relationship goes. Irvine's a sweet guy, though.

He had broken things off with Quistis, and she was quite understanding. Zell was thankful for that. He didn't want to hurt her. She was still his friend though.

Yeah, he thinks it could work.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Seifer was feeling pretty good so far today.

He woke up in a good mood. Then again, he always wakes up in a good mood when he's in Squall's protective arms. He had spoken to Zell earlier, and he said he had a good time. Seifer was glad for that. His friend seems happier now.

Squall was off to do some homework for his last class. Actually, he should be about done now. He's been gone for a while, so he figures he'll see him in a bit.

"Hello, boy." Seifer turned to the voice and saw it was the guy Squall and Irvine whooped the other day.

"What do you want?" Seifer asked in a bored tone, as if not really caring.

"I came to teach you a lessen for interfering."

"Oh. Well, it looks like you got showed up for interfering with us." Seifer smirked.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I've got better." Seifer back talked him.

"Why you little shit. I'll teach you to mess with me." He sneered at Seifer, walking closer. Seifer tensed at the motion.

"I hate you and your little friends." The guy continued.

"And? Is that supposed to bother me? 'cause it really doesn't. I don't like you either."

He glared at Seifer. "You have a mouth on you. I'm gonna have to show you how to keep it shut." He balled his fists and swung and Seifer, hitting him in the jaw.

"Ah!" Seifer went down, gasping at his abused jaw. "Fuck off!" Seifer got up and hit back squarely in his cheek.

Seifer tried to leave, but the guy grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Now what, boy?" he taunted. "Your little boyfriend ain't here, is he?"

"He is now." The guys eyes widened and he gasped. How the hell did he do that?

"I'd advise you to let him go, now." Squall stepped up.

"Make me. I'm just teaching him a lesson for interfering." He wrapped his arm around Seifer;s neck, chocking him.

Seifer grasped the arm around his neck.

Squall's eyes flashed red. But, before Squall could do anything, Seifer swung his head back, hard, hitting the guy in the nose. The guy went down in a heap, bleeding. Squall laughed. He went over to Seifer. "Nice going, babe. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes." Seifer sighed, rubbing his neck.

"We ain't done yet. I've about had it with you." The guy got up and narrowed his eyes. His nose was still bleeding.

"Are you sure? Looks like I already won." Seifer smirked.

The guy got closer to Seifer, taking a swing, but Squall stopped it dead. He grabbed his wrist and twisted. "I said to leave him alone," he hissed, coldly.

"Why should I?"

Squall just simply smiled. He tightened his hold on his wrist. "One thing you need to learn." Squall glared at him.

"What's that?" He gasped at the tight hold Squall had.

"Never. I mean, never, fuck with him. Because when you do, I get involved. And you don't want me to get involved," Squall answered. With one final twist, the guys wrist snapped, effectively breaking it.

The guy screamed in pain, clutching his broken wrist.

"I see you've learned. Remember."

"Squall, how could you do that?" Seifer asked, looking at him with his big green eyes.

"Easy. He touched you. He was choking you. I don't stand for that shit. He asked for it." Squall shrugged with a smirk. "And now he's learned."

"S-squall?"

"What is it Seifer?" Squall wrapped his arms around him.

"Could you ever do something like that to me?" Seifer wanted to know. Seriously. If he can do something like to him with little effort, and no remorse. Then what's to say he wouldn't do that to Seifer?

"Huh?" Squall was stunned by his question, eyes wide. "Why the hell would I ever do that to you, babe?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, you just broke his wrist without any remorse and little effort. So, who's to say you couldn't do that to me?"

"I love you. I could never hurt you. Don't you ever think that again, Seifer," Squall said in a low voice, mad that Seifer would think that.

"I'm sorry." H hugged Squall, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Squall sighed, holding Seifer tight. "It's okay. I'd never hurt you. Please never think otherwise."

"Okay." Seifer pulled Squall into a kiss, moaning. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." They smiled.

"That was pretty cool, though. I gotta admit." Seifer grinned. "In one twist too." Seifer laughed, shaking his head.

Squall smirked. "Yeah, I'm that damn good."

"You are. Come on, let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey, did Irvine tell you about their date the other day?" Seifer asked from his seat on the couch.

"Ah, he did. He said they were going out again. I think it's a good thing. He seemed really happy," Squall noted with a smile. "I say we did a good thing."

"Yeah. I think we did, too." Seifer sat on Squall's lap.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked with a raised brow, amused.

"Sitting on you. Should I not?" Seifer started to get off.

"No. No, you're fine," Squall insisted. "Just wondering if you were up to anything, is all." Squall wrapped his arms around his love, holding him close.

"Hm, me? I think not. I'm never up to anything," Seifer said, giving him an innocent look.

"Sure, sure. I think we both know you're devious like that." Squall chuckled.

Seifer pouted and huffed, crossing his arms. Squall dipped down, catching pout lips with his own.

"Mmm." Seifer hummed, happily. "You're always so warm."

"I know," Squall whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run up Seifer's spine.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I wonder who that could be," Seifer said, answering the room phone. They never got calls in their room, that's what their cell phones were phone. So, this was really strange to be getting a call in their room. But Seifer thought nothing of it than that, and answered the call. "Hello?"

All he heard on the other end was breathing. Seifer's brows furrowed in confusion."Who is this?" he asked again.

Squall, on the other hand, was getting more confused. Whoever it was wasn't talking, and that kinda disturbed him.

The breathing continued on the other end of the line. "Seifer," the voice whispered.

He was getting worried now. Wait... it almost sounded like... "Dad?" the line went dead.

"Seifer? Who was that?"

"I-I don't know. I think it was him."

"You mean Jack? What the fuck is he calling for? How the hell does he even know we're here?" Squall growled out, getting tired of it.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't him. It was a whisper. Let's just forget about it. It was probably nothing. I mean, they hung up. And if it was him, I'd think he'd stay on and say some shit." Seifer sounded sure of himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's weird, though."

"Mmhmm. Seifer agreed, deciding to not think about it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jack slammed the phone down hard.

He had called the place where he knew they were staying. Once they answered, Jack asked what room they were staying in. They told him which one and Jack smirked. They had also rung him up there, as he wanted to be sure it was the right one. It was, of course. Now, Jack knew exactly where and what room they are at. After all they didn't know where Jack stayed, nor did they know this number, so Jack assumed him was safe.

He more than likely freaked them out though. He's this much closer, though. He knew the best time to go there would be when Squall was away, and Seifer was left alone, preferably at night time. Hopefully he's that lucky. He'd prefer to do it at night. He made sure to keep his voice nothing but a whisper, as he didn't want them to know it was him. It worked. Seifer had no clue, only a suspicion. Jack knows it more than likely freaked them out by calling like that. Jack is smooth, or so he thought. He was getting sick of all this waiting around. He wished that pretty-boy would go somewhere, and soon. He wanted this done and over with.

Jack was an evil man who was gonna have his way. Seifer won't know what hit him, either. Jack gave a mental smirk. He loved being mean and vicious. It never fails to keep him from being bored. He wonders if the police ever considered looking here. Fuck, probably not. This would be the least place they suspected. They automatically assumed he'd be at his home. Jack mused. Like he's that stupid. Jack scoffed in his head.

In reality, though, Jack wonders how easy this will really be. It shouldn't be too hard... right? Of course not. Jack assured himself in his mind. He took a good look at his gun, and smirked. Oh, how good it will feel when he disposes of the idiot.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Irvine was in a very good mood.

He had taken the day off from work and decided to take Zell out. He hardly ever calls in, but he figures it couldn't hurt. And Irvine just wanted to take him out for a bit. Zell was usually hyper, and he found himself not minding in the least bit.

"So, are you having fun?" Irvine asked as they enter the movie theater and sat down. They were seeing a horror movie. Zell didn't tell him he don't like them.

"Yeah," Zell sighed. "I didn't tell you this, but I hate horror movies. They freak me out."

"Oh?" Irvine smirked, wrapping his arms around the small blond. "It's fine. If you get scared then you can cuddle up to me."

"What?" Zell blushed, knowing Irvine was serious, but it still made him blush. "I-irvine." Zell sat back.

"Let's watch the movie." he suggested with a smile. He loved seeing Zell blush, he thought he was really cute with it.

"Okay." Zell nodded, feeling Irvine hold him.

During the movie Zell got a little scared and his his face in Irvine's shirt. There was blood splattered everywhere on a dead body, zombies eating shit.

Irvine held him close. "We can leave if you want?"

"N-no. It's fine. We can stay." Zell sat up, trying to not be scared. He hated being scared. But, Irvines's touch soothed him some.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Zell confirmed with a sweet smile to Irvine, causing the other's heart to skip a beat. Shit, how'd he come to feel like this. He hasn't felt this good, or free with anybody before. And... he's loving the feeling. Irvine nodded, still holding him, finding him warm.

More blood was seen, and Zell suddenly felt sick. He quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Irvine was stunned for a brief second before running after him. When he got to the bathroom, Irvine heard the distinct sounds of someone vomiting. "Hey, are you alright?" Concern was obvious in his words.

"Y-yeah. I get sick at the site of a lot of blood," he rasped.

"Come on. Let's go home," Irvine said.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night." Zell felt embarrassed at what happened. He felt he ruined their night.

Irvine knelt down to him and smiled. "You didn't ruin anything. Okay? I had fun with you. You can't help that you can't stand blood. It's fine." Irvine consoled him.

"You're not mad?" He stood up.

"Nah. I don't care. As long as I'm with you. It don't really matter to me." He kissed him on the lips, despite the fact he had vomited. He didn't care. It didn't bother him one bit.

Zell pulled back. "I just threw up."

"So?" Irvine kissed him again. Zell moaned into his mouth, clutching the front of his shirt as his knees felt week. Fuck, now he was hard. "Um.. I-"

"I know. I'm the same way," Irvine stated with a grin. Both of their faces were flushed, and they were breathing hard. They were both highly aroused, cocks very hard.

"I-I want to take this a little slower."

Irvine pulled back. "Okay. Then we shall wait."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"Yeah. I don't want to force you. I'll wait 'till you're ready."

Zell was shocked. "Alright."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." He grabbed Zell's hand and led him out.

Irvine took him home again. He always has such a good time with him. "Zell?"

"Yeah."

"We are boyfriends... right?" he asked, hesitantly. He assumed they were, but he wanted to be positive.

"Uh, well, I guess we are. Are we?"

"I kinda already thought we were."

"Ah. Then yeah, we are."

"Cool."

"Okay, well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Irvine."

"Yes, you will." Irvine gave him a lingering kiss, groaning. "Definitely."

Zell's face turned beet red. "O-okay. See you."

Irvine smiled as he watched Zell walk into the dorm area. He was developing strong feelings for the boy, and it's only been a month set he met him. He hated to see Zell go. He wanted to ask him to stay the night with, but doubt he'd agree. He might try and ask next time though. Maybe he will agree. Irvine hoped.

He honestly didn't have a clue where his feelings for Zell came from. He shook his head, deciding to not question it. All that matters was that Zell and him were together now.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Another chapter! I really liked writing this chapter. And, yes, I added more IrvinexZell in here. I think they are just good together, and also need time as well. But, the next chapter is gonna be quite more interesting... to say the least. Please review!** **I hope you like it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

_Pairings:_SquallxSeifer IrvinexZell

_Warnings for this chapter:_ Yaoi, of course. OOC'ness A little lemon in this one. Between IrvinexZell

**A/N: **Thank you again for reviewing! I love to get reviews. It makes me update that much faster. Well, anyways, I hope you also like this chapter. Please Review! And enjoy! :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 8**

Jack Almasy has been keeping an eye on Seifer as of recently. Well, more so now that he knows exactly where the boy is staying. It's been about another week, and he's finally gonna make his move. He does hate though, that he had to wait this long. But, no matter, Jack will be going to do what he's been wanting to do for a while now, get Seifer. Jack could hardly wait. He was anxious to get this over and done with. Seifer is gonna get a surprise visit from him later.

Jack smirked. Yes, this was gonna be the final thing he does. Getting rid of that snotty little brat.

This waiting has really pissed him off though, as he just wanted to get it done a lot sooner. But, what can you do? Anyways, it's finally going to happen. And, Jack bets Seifer doesn't know he's going to come there. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. He probably thinks that since there is so many people around there that Jack wouldn't show his face. But, he very wrong. He'd do it. He would just wait until later, when he was sure Squall wasn't around. He doesn't want that other little faggot around when he makes his move.

It's going to feel incredible once he gets rid of Seifer. He was literally shaking with his anticipation. The long awaited day has finally arrived. He can already feel Seifer's blood on him as he kills him. That thought right there made him smirk big. And, he never needed anyone to help him with this either. This would already be too easy for him. Jack scoffed. He doesn't think that this could be any easier.

Running into Seifer that time was the best ting that's happened to him since he had escaped from jail. 'Cause, when he did that, it gave him the perfect opportunity to follow him and find out where he was staying. That just made it so much easier than searching for him some more. Fuckin' idiot. Jack snorted out loud. If he was smart then he wouldn't have went out knowing his father made his escape from jail and would be looking for him. Jack shook his head.

He knows the police are looking for him, so he does have to be careful when he finally goes to get Seifer. Well, he assumes that word of his escape has gotten around fast. But, other than that, Jack thinks things will go smoothly, according to his plans, anyways.

"You are gonna get what's what's coming to you, boy," Jack said to himself in a low voice that was laced with all the hatred he had inside of him. "Fuckin' stupid fag."

Oh how his fingers were itching just to get it over with now. But, he needs to wait for a little while longer. Wait for just the right moment. Which, hopefully would be later today. Or so Jack prays. Jack smiled at his gun, which was loaded with about six bullets. Heh, not that he needed that many, though. No, he just needs a couple.

Jack's body was tingling with barely contained excitement. Jack's thoughts were also making him feel really good, knowing that he was going to get what he wants. Finally. He will finally get what he wants. Jack has never had much in life, so this was great for him. Getting something he actually wanted.

All this rage inside of him will disappear from his body once he finally gets rid of that faggot once and for all.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Irvine and Zell has just got finished eating. They had went to Fujin's Diner to get some burgers, which was Irvine's suggestion, to which Zell agreed, happily. He told Zell just how good they were, and Zell's eyes lit up and had agreed instantly after he said that. He may love hotdogs, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like a good burger. Suffice to say, both boys had an amazing time there.

Irvine had wanted to take Zell home, and Zell agreed to it. He liked it when Irvine took him home. Irvine was such a nice guy. He didn't think he's met a nicer guy than Irvine. Zell 's hear was pumping in his chest at a rapid pace. Every time he was with Irvine his heart would do that. So, Zell can say he feels strongly for the taller man.

"Hey, Irvine?" Zell suddenly spoke up, looking nervous.

"Hm? What is it?" Irvine asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"W-w-would you like to spend the night tonight?" Zell could already feel a deep crimson blush painting itself on his face. He wanted Irvine to stay with him. They've been together for a bit, so he don't think it's too sudden. Hopefully Irvine won't think it is either.

Irvine blinked, trying to comprehend what exactly Zell was asking him. As soon as he noticed a blush on his beautiful face, he smiled. "You want me to stay over tonight?"

"Y-yes. I do." Zell's voice got a little stronger when he spoke.

"Why?" Irvine teased. Of course he was gonna agree, he would be stupid to turn down an offer like that.

Zell huffed and crossed his arms. "If you dona want to, you know you don't have to?"

"Hey, I never said I didn't want to, babe."

Zell flushed at the nickname Irvine gave him. "Well, do you want to?"

He chuckled at Zell's apparent nervousness. "Of course I do."

"Really?" Zell's eyes were wide, and Irvine couldn't help but smile at him. Fuck, but he was too cute.

"Yes. What made you ask, anyways?" Irvine inquired with a quirked eyebrow, wondering why he was asking him to stay with him. Not that he minded, though, he'd love to stay with Zell anytime.

"Oh, well, I just thought, you know... since we've been together for a while we could stay at each other's housed now."

"Ahh. I guess that's true. Alright," he said while looking over at him.

"Okay."

They finally arrived at Zell's dorm and Irvine got out with him, holding his hand. "Shall we?" Irvine wrapped his arms around Zell, but Zell led them to his room. "Hey?"

"What?"

"Is it okay for you to have someone staying the night? Don't you have a roommate?"

"No, actually I got a single room," Zell told him. "And as for being allowed here... I don't really care." Zell shrugged.

"Ohh. Okay then."

They made it to Zell's room, and he turned on the lights. "Well make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Irvine watched Zell as he walked into the kitchen. Damn, Zell has a nice ass. Irvine groaned at the site. Zell had the best body he has ever seen.

Zell, coming out of the kitchen, noticing his stare, blushed.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Uh, I was thinking you could sleep with me. I mean if it's alright with you."

Irvine grinned and nodded. "It's perfectly alright with me. But... are you sure?" Irvine was hesitant to ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zell affirmed him.

"Okay. Then I guess that will work." Irvine watched as Zell went over to his bed and started getting ready for bed. He let his eyes rove over that smooth looking body, and felt himself grow hard when he saw Zell's naked chest.

Zell was down to his boxers and got in bed. Irvine licked his lips. He got up and did the same. "You okay with this?"

Zell nodded, blushing when Irvine was down in his boxers as well. He got into bed as well. "Mm, this bed is comfy. A lot comfier than mine."

"Yeah, they are pretty comfy." Zell sighed, closing his eyes.

Irvine turned to face Zell completely. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips. They were both already somewhat hard from looking at the other almost naked. Zell moaned into the kiss, which quickly grew more intense.

Irvine groaned, feeling worked up. "I want you." he got on top of Zell and started grinding his need into Zell's, causing the other boy to let out a gasp of pleasure..

"I-irvine." Zell closed his eyes.

He started sucking on his neck. Since they were only in their boxers, they could feel the other's hard cocks easily. "Fuck," Irvine husked out in his ear.

Zell shivered in pleasure.

Irvine reached down and rubbed Zell's hard on, slowly.

"Ohh." Zell moaned out, bucking his hips. Zell was thinking that he didn't want to wait any longer. Dammit, he wanted Irvine and wanted him now. He was just making him feel so fukin' good. He could barely stand it any longer.

"Good?" Irvine whispered, going faster.

Zell reached down as well and started rubbing him too, feeling the need to do something for Irvine.

"Ah." Irvine rested his head on Zell's shoulder, breathing in his sent, which smelt very good to Irvine. They were both breathing hard. Irvine's cock twitched when he heard Zell's moans and whimpers. God, they were a major turn on for Irvine. "Zell?"

"Yeah?" Zell breathed.

"Can I have you?"

Zell swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly. "Okay. But, this is my first time..."

"You mean you're a virgin?" Irvine chuckled softly.

"Actually, no. But, I am in this area," Zel replied, blushing.

"Oh. That's alright. I'll take it slow. Now, are you sure you wanna do this. If you go further I might not be able to stop myself," Irvine warned.

"I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore. Please?"

"You don't have to say that." He slowly took off Zell's boxer, eyes raking over the exposed flesh of Zell hard on as it sprang out. He started stroking it. "Do you have lube?"

"I bought some. I figured we'd uh, get here eventually, so I was prepared," Zell admitted with a slight blush.

"I see," Irvine chuckled. "Where is it?"

"M-my draw on the top one." Irvine got it and put some on his fingers. "Okay. Just relax, Zell. It will will uncomfortable." Zell nodded.

Irvine inserted a finger inside of him, and he tensed. He relaxed as Irvine went slow, letting him get used to his fingers.

Zell almost shouted out when Irvine found his sweet spot. "God!" Was was Zell said.

"Found it," Irvine sing songed with a chuckle. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," Zell said with a slight nervousness as what was to come next.

"Okay. Relax." Irvine soothed him, getting lubed up. Shit, he was leaking with anxiety of what Zell will feel like. "I'm gonna put it in now."

"I know." Zell took a deep breath, letting it out slowly when Irvine pushed in. "Fuck!" Zell cursed loudly.

"Shh. You don't want anyone to hear, do you?"

Zell shook his head, willing himself to relax at Irvine's intrusion. He gasped when Irvine slid all the way in him.

Irvine groaned at the tight heat that surrounded his cock. He was in a state of pure and utter bliss, feeling Zell's nice heat. "F-fuck. You're so tight."

Zell hissed, clutching Irvine's shoulders. Tears were in his eyes from the pain which Irvine quickly ducked down and kissed them away. "It's okay, babe. It'll get better."

Zell only nodded, not finding his voice. He was starting to feel immense pleasure as Irvine hit something inside of him, making his vision go white. "Oh, God, Irvine."

He started going faster and harder and deeper inside of him. It has never felt so good before. But, god, Zel felt so right, and him writhing underneath him was making him lose control. He was pounding harder.

"Shit, I'm so close," Zell all but moaned. He was meeting Irvine's thrusts, making the other hiss out from more pleasure.

"Cum for me." Irvine went faster, nearly making the bed move with his actions. He took Zell's mouth in a sloppy kiss, but it felt good. He grabbed his length and pumped him for all he was worth.

Zell squeezed his eyes shut. "Irvine!" Zell called out, cumming hard on both of their chests.

Irvine, feeling Zell close around him almost painfully and seeing Zell cum, came hard inside of Zell, pushing all the way in. He gave a few final thrusts.

"Ugh. That was good."

Irvine smirked, loving having his ego stroked. "It was." He cuddled up to Zell, and kissed him. They were both still in their afterglow. "Ready for another round?"

Zell smacked him. Irvine laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Squall asked from his place on the bed the next night.

Seifer looked up and smiled at him. "I'm doing the last of my homework for this last semester of school."

"Ah," Squall chuckled. "I already finished mine," he gloated with a smirk.

"No fair," Seifer sighed and shook his blond head. "Dammit. I hate this. Well, at least it's the last."

"True," Squall agreed with a nod, returning his smile with one of his own.

"Hey, what do you think Irvine and Zell are doing?" Seifer changed the subject. He's been quite curious himself on the matter. It seems like all they do is spend time with each other. They hardly seen them this past week. Though, Seifer was happy they are together.

"Hn. Who knows. Probably having sex," Squall guess, a thoughtful look on his face. If only he knew how right he was. Well, he would have to talk to Irvine later and get the details on what they have been up to lately.

Seifer laughed at Squall's answer. "Maybe they are. I wouldn't doubt it or anything." Seifer looked at Squall.

"What're you thinking?" Squall asked with a quirked brow.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Sure, I believe you," Squall rolled his eyes.

"You should," Seifer protested. "I'm innocent."

Squall laughed. "Yeah, and I'm the king of the world."

Seifer pouted and huffed. "I have no thoughts about nothing."

"Stop pouting. You know it drives me crazy."

"Does it?" Seifer asked seductively.

"Yes," was Squall's simple answer. Suddenly Squall's phone rang on his dresser, startling him and Seifer a bit. He went over and answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Squall_," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hey Irvine. What's up?"

"_I need some advice_," Irvine was quick and up about his answer.

"Ah, what for?" Squall questioned, wondering what his friend could need advice for.

"_It's about Zell_."

"Um, okay. Want me to come over to talk?"

"_Would you?"_" Irvine sounded happy.

"Sure. Not like I'm doing anything anyways," Squall shrugged.

"_Alrighty then. I guess I'll see ya in a bit," _The line went dead after that.

Squall sighed and snapped his phone shut.

"What was that about?" Seifer spoke up after the call ended.

"Oh, Irvine wanted some advice about Zell," Squall answered. "I wonder what kind of advice he wants." Squall went into thought.

"I don't know. So, are you going over there?" Seifer asked, finishing the last of his homework.

"Yeah, I am. I shouldn't be too long though." Squall got up and went to put his shoes on.

"Okay. Doesn't he live close to here?"

"Um, a little. Why?" Squall asked, getting his jacket on.

"Just wondering," Seifer shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me what he says. Okay?"

"You know I will," Squall said, shooting Seifer a grin. "Alright. I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much."

Seifer scoffed. "Me? Miss you?"

Squall walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. "Yeah. I know you will, babe."

Seifer blushed. "Maybe."

Squall chuckled a little. "I'm off. See ya in a bit."

"Yeah. Love you."

"love you too." Squall waved and left, leaving Seifer sitting alone in their room.

Seifer sighed and leaned back. Now what is there to do? Squall said he wouldn't be long, so he can think of something until he gets back. Seifer thought for a bit. His stomach growled. He hasn't eaten for a while today. Seifer thought about going to the snack machine down stairs.

Yeah, Seifer thinks he'll do just that. Hell, everyone's in their rooms now, so he can walk quietly to get something. With that thought in mind, Seifer got up and slipped on his shoes and went to go get a snack.

However, as he got down to the first floor, he failed to notice a figure in the background, watching him.

Seifer went to the snack machine, deciding on a bag of chips. But, before he could reach inside his pock to get his change, a rag was quickly placed over his mouth,

Seifer's eyes flew wide and he started to struggle hard. He tried to scream but the rag was over his mouth. He heard a low chuckled. "Shut up."

Seifer instantly knew who it was, but before he knew it, his world faded to black.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Oh no! Jack has him now. Only two more chapters left for this story. I hope you like this chapter! Took me a while to do. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

_Pairings:_SquallxSeifer IrvinexZell

_Warnings for this chapter:_ Yaoi, of course. OOC'ness violence, abuse...

**A/N: **Thank you again for reviewing! I love to get reviews. It makes me update that much faster. Well, anyways, I hope you also like this chapter. Please Review! And enjoy! :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 9**

"So... you wanted some advice there, Irvine?" Squall asked after a few minutes of being inside Irvine's house. Irvine nodded.

Squall had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah," Irvine said with a small sigh.

"And? Are you gonna tell me what you need advice for?" Squall asked, amused. Irvine was pacing around his room a little.

"Right," he sighed again. "How did you tell Seifer you loved him?"

Squall's eyes shot open. "Y-you love Zell?"

He stopped his pacing and gave a small nod. "I do. But, I don't know how to bring it up to him."

Squall scratched his neck. "Well, I didn't tell Seifer first. Actually, he told me," Squall explained. "Well, he was scared to bring it up, the suddenly he just blurted out that no one loves him," Squall continued.

"Oh. So... what did you say?" he inquired.

"I said I don't know why he though I didn't love him," Squall chuckled, remember how silly it was now. "Then I told him I did."

"Aw, that's kind of sweet."

"Yeah," Squall nodded. "It was." Squall went silent for a moment.

"How can I tell him? I've never been in love before," Irvine sighed, sitting down beside Squall on the couch.

"Just tell him Irvine. I'm sure he won't turn you away. Zell's a very nice guy, he'll understand your feelings," Squall was sure of himself when he said this. "Trust me," Squall added, seeing the look Irvine was giving him.

"Just tell him... huh? You think my feelings will be returned?"

"I don't know," Squall admitted, honestly. "The only thing you can do is tell him how you're feeling and hope for the best."

Irvine gave a firm nod. "Yeah, just tell him." Irvine was feeling more confident now that he's talked to his best friend. He can only hope that Zell returns his feelings. Although, he doesn't want to get heartbroken. But he figures it's better to just tell him instead of bottling all up inside.

"You okay now?" Squall asked, surprising Irvine.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Irvine said with a grateful smile. "Thanks Squall." He gave him a hug, which Squall returned. "Why does being in love gotta be so complicated?" Irvine whined.

Squall laughed. "I have no idea."

Squall's phones went of, effectively ending their conversations. Squall picked it up and it was Seifer's phone. "Hello, Seifer?"

"_Guess again?"_ the voice sneered.

Squall's eyes snapped wide. "W-who is this?" Irvine watched on, curious.

"_Aw, you don't remember me. I'm hurt,"_ Jack said into the phone.

"What the hell are you doing with Seifer's phone?" Squall hissed.

"_Hmm, Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"Cut the crap you asshole," Squall snapped. "What do you want?"

"_I have your little boyfriend here, you know? I'm gonna enjoy killing him,"_ Jack laughed into the phone.

Squall's blood went cold. "You fucker. Where is he?"

"_He's with me,"_ he said with ease.

"Give him back. Where the hell is he?" Squall asked, wanting to know where Seifer was.

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Ya see, it all ends here. I'm goin' to get rid of him. I just thought you wanted to know."_

"Fuck you!" Squall spat. "Where the hell is he?"

"_I'm sure you don't want to watch your boyfriend die, now do you?"_ Squall's face went pale.

"Y-you wouldn't," Squall's voice was starting to shake.

"Squall, who is that?" Irvine asked.

"_This will be the last time you ever here from him."_

"Go to hell," Squall seethed. "Give Seifer back.:

"No. I've been wanting to get rid of him," Jack said, casually. Jack thought for a moment, wondering if he wanted Squall to see Seifer get killed. "Actually, I want you to watch as he dies." He gave him the address. "You call the cops, I'll kill him right now."

"O-okay, don't," he breathed out, shakily. "Please don't hurt him."

The line went dead, but he could swear he heard Seifere scream. Squall took his phone away from his ear, closing it slowly. Irvine rushed to his side. "What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"T-that was Seifer's father. He has him, Irvine," Squall let a few tears out.

"Did the bastard tell you where they are at?"

"Yeah. He wants me to watch as he... k-kills him," Squall choked out,

"I'm going with you, but unseen. Don't worry, Squall. I know we can get him back," Irvine sounded like he had a plan.

"What do you suggest?"  
>"Well, I go with you," he started with a smirk. "I go unseen. And when's his back's turned, I can tackle him."<p>

"You think that will work?" Squall was obviously skeptical.

"Yeah, now let's go. We have a sexy blond to save."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jack was happy.

He had been roaming around the college for a while, waiting for the right time to go in. and as soon as he saw Squall leave to go somewhere, he made his move. Fuck, it was just pure luck that Seifer was on the first floor. It made it easier on him. Well, now he has him.

"Your little boyfriend should be on the way," Jack mentioned to Seifer. "He can watch me kill you."

"Fuck off," Seifer hissed. He was tied to a chair with ropes. They weren't too tight, so Seifer thought he might be able to get out of it. Although, he didn't want to risk it, yet. "Leave him out of this!" Seifer shouted in fury.

"Aww, but where's the fun if he can't watch? I think it's going to be fun. Fun as he watches you die."

Seifer had tears leaking down his cheeks. "L-let me go! Why do you have to do this?"

"You ruined my life, boy," Jack told him in answer. "I'm gonna make you pay for it.

"You ruined your own life," he said, hiding he fear.

Jack slapped his across the face. Seifer spat out blood. "I don't think so. If it wasn't for you, then I'd still be with my wife. She didn't like having a faggot for a son. I'm just disposing of the trash that ruined his family."

Seifer had wide, bloodshot eyes. "No. It wasn't my fault. I heard what you guys were talking about that night. She said she wanted to take me with her, but you wouldn't let her," Seifer informed him.

Jack, if possible, got even more angry. "You don't know shit, you faggot!" He hollered. "It is your fault, all of it. So, I'm taking care of you."

"Fucking bastard, let me the fuck go!" Seifer yelled, earning a punch to the stomach. Seifer gasped, slumping into the chair.

"Shut the fuck up," Jack commanded of him in a snarl. "Once I get rid of you, we'll all be happier. You're nothing but a fuckin' nuisance anyway. Someone who shouldn't have been born. You caused me a lot of problems."

"You caused you own damn problems," Seifer's mouth was running, despite the dangerous situation he was in. He just didn't seem to care anymore.

Jack wrapped his hand around Seifer's neck, and squeezed. "I said shut your mouth, boy. I didn't ask for your input."

He let him gp and Seifer coughed. "You're a worthless excuse for a son."

Seifer looked up, eyes cold. "Yeah. Well, you're a poor excuse for a fucking father." Jack punched him in the face. He then held the gun up to him.

Seifer went sheet white. "You would kill me?"

Jack shrugged casually. "Yes, I would. You mean nothing to me. You're the cause of everything."

Seifer had more tear coming out of his eyes, trying to hold back a sob. He moved his wrists around slowly, trying to break free.

"What's even sweeter, your little fuckin' boyfriend will watch as you die," Jack laughed, manically. "Then I kill him, too."

"NO! You stay away from him," Seifer shouted to him in panic. "He never did anything."

"Oh, I believe he did. He took you from me. He hit me. I think it's owed, don't you?"

"Like hell I do. You deserved it," Seifer said with a frown. "He was only looking out for me."

"That's exactly why he must die, too."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Squall was in a state of panic. Shit, he has to get Seifer away from him. They were on their way there.

"I hope he's alright," Squall said, quietly.

"I'm sure he is," Irvine soothed, hoping he was right. "We'll get him."

"Yeah. That bastard!" Squall slammed his hand down on the dash bored. "I'll fucking kill him. I knew I shouldn't have left Seifer there."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," he said, apologetically.

"Don't blame yourself. There was no way you could have known."

Irvine nodded. "Why does he do this?" Irvine inquired.

"He's a fucking maniac, that's why," Squall answered. "It's always been like this. His father already tried to kill him once 4 years ago."

Irvine gripped the steering wheel, hard. "How could someone do something like that to their own kid?" he shook his head.

"I don't know. Jack's a damn lunatic," Squall glared ahead. "I will fucking kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"Yeah, I say we teach this bastard a lesson. Not to touch something that doesn't belong to them." Irvine stated with a grin.

"Yes."

The arrived at the address Jack gave him. "Okay," Squall breathed. "You stay here. I'm gonna go in."

"Alright. Be careful, Squall."

"I will," Squall replied, getting out of the car. "Ten minutes." Irvine nodded.

"Oh look, pretty-boy's here," Jack chuckled as Squall came in.

"Squall!" Seifer struggled.

"Seifer! Squall started to go to him, but was stopped dead when Jack held a gun to Seifer.

"How nice of you to join us. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show," Jack said in laugh.

"Of course I'd show. Now, let him go, you bastard!" Seifer was looking at Squall and smiled at him. Seifer tugged at his hands some more, almost getting loose.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been wanting to kill him. So, that's exactly what I plan on doing," Jack stated, casually.

"Fuck you. Don't you have a life?" Squall barked at him, hate evident in his voice.

Jack's eyes flashed, then before anything more was said, he backhanded Seifer across the face, hard.

"Stop!" Squall shouted. "Don't touch him."

"Aw, why? I think it's fun."

"You're sick." Squall hissed.

Jack grabbed Seifer by his hair and yanked his head back, roughly. Seifer gasped. "I could kill him right now. And why would you do?"

"I'd kill you. Let go of him," Squall stepped forward, only to be halted as he pressed the gun to Seifer's head.

"Don't come closer. I want you to watch as I beat him senseless."

"Hell no. What's your fuckin problem?" Squall asked, looking deadly.

"Him and you," Jack answered, with a smirk. "As soon as I get rid of him you're next."

He slapped Seifer again, making aloud sound in the quiet room.

"Fuck, stop. Why don't you fuck with me?" Squall challenged. Hell, anything to get him away from Seifer.

Jack stopped beating Seifer, who fell limp, and looked at Squall. "Oh?"

"N-no, Squall. Go. I don't want you hurt," Seifer was breathing hard when he spoke.

Squall looked at him, making himself not break down, and smiled. "It's fine."

"Aw, how touching. Seifer is my main goal here, then I'll come to you," Jack told him.

Squall glared at the man, loathing his very being. Jack had his back turned to Squall, facing Seifer. So, he wasn't facing the front door.

"Stop!" Squall called out when Jack hit Seifer again. Irvine stepped in unnoticed. Squall looked at him.

"Say your prayer boy," Jack held the gun to his head, finger on the trigger. Seifer's eyes went impossibly wide, fearing what comes next.

Irvine and Squall quickly jumped him, causing him to fall.

"What the fuck?" Jack hissed out. The gun fell out of Jack's hand and Squall grabbed it.

Irvine punched him over and over again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like? I was killing my son," Jack responded with a smirk. "Who the fuck are you?"

"A friend," was the simple answer.

Squall had gotten Seifer untied and hugged him close. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Seifer nodded, holding Squall. He sighed, shakily.

"Seifer, are you okay?" Irvine asked, concerned.

"Yes, thanks guy," Seifer smiled, which they returned.

Suddenly Squall let go of Seifer and stood up. He turned hard eyes to Jack and smirked. "Looks like your little plan failed. Now what do you gotta say for yourself?"

Jack got up with Irvine. He punched him, breaking his hold. He charged Squall with a sneer. "I'll kill you."

Squall was shocked so he didn't have time to react when Jack ran into him knocking him to the floor. "Squall! Stop!" Seifer yelled.

Jack hit Squall in the face. Squall kicked him off of him and jumped up. He pointed the gun at Jack.

Jack laughed. "You can't shoot me. You don't have the guts."

Squall's eyes flashed and he smirk. You shouldn't ever say Squall won't do something 'cause he'll just prove you wrong. "I wouldn't?"

"No. You don't have it in you," Jack smirked, thinking he has him.

"You shouldn't say that," Irvine spoke up, smiling. "You'll regret those words."

"Oh, yeah?" Jacked scoffed. "He won't. He hasn't done it yet."

Seifer eyed Squall. "Squall?"

Squall put his finger on the trigger. "It's not wise to say something you aren't sure of," Squall informed him. He pulled the trigger, hitting him in the chest.

Jack gasped, clutching his bleeding chest. "Y-you..!

"I Shot you," Squall shrugged.

Jack fell to his knees, coughing.

"Squall!" Seifer ran over to him, grabbing his arm. "Don't, please? I'm fine now."

"Seifer, I can't let this go on. He's caused too many problems for you, for us. I'm sorry, but it's something I have to do." Squall looked at Irvine and Irvine nodded, grabbing Seifer.

"Wha-" Seifer was startled.

"Seifer, let Squall take care of it. It will be fine."

Squall walked over to Jack, kicking him in the face. "I've had enough of you. You're a sick, twisted bastard." Jack was bleeding heavily.

"Say your prayers," Squall mocked his words, pulling the final trigger, hitting him in chest again, killing him. Squall lowered the gun.

Seifer's eyes were wide. "Squall, you-"

"I finished what he started," Squall told him, facing him. Seifer ran up to him a hugged him. Squall could feel Seifer's tears.

"It's finally over?" Seifer asked after a moment.

"Yes, It finally over. He won't be bothering you anymore," Squall said with a satisfied smile. They looked at Jack, seeing a big pool of blood lying underneath him.

"Well, we should call someone," Irvine spoke up after a minute. "I say he got what was coming to him."

Seifer nodded, looking at his now dead father. But, Seifer felt nothing in his death. No pain, no sympathy, no care at all. "Bastard."

Then Jack's eyes snapped opened, and before anyone knew what was happening, he grabbed Seifer.

Sefier gasped and struggled. "Get off!" Seifer threw his head back, hitting him, but Jack wouldn't let go.

Squall saw this and ran to him, along with Irvine. They punched him in the face, getting Seifer free. Squall aimed the gun again, shooting him dead in his head, ending it.

Seifer grabbed his neck.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Fucking asshole. Never learns does he?" Squall asked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Well, how do I do? I'm not very good with stuff like this, but I did try. I hope you all like it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**..::::..**

**.:::I'll Be There {Part Two}:::.**

**..::::..**

_Pairings:_SquallxSeifer IrvinexZell

_Warnings for this chapter:_ Yaoi, of course. OOC'ness violence, abuse...

**A/N: **My last chapter! I want to thank those of you who have review and read this story. It means a lot to me. I'm grateful for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please Review!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**Chapter 10**

**Epilogue **

It has been one year since the incident with Seifer's father, Jack Almasy, who is dead. Seifer couldn't say what a relief he felt when it finally ended. Sure, he wished things could have been different, but they weren't. So, in a way, Seifer does kind of feel bad about it. But, hell, It had just turned out this way. Seifer has accepted that his father got what he deserved. That was the second time he's tried to kill Seifer. So, Seifer is just glad it's all over with now.

Yeah, Seifer can actually move on with his life now. No more worrying about his father coming after him, trying to kill him, nothing. Seifer was free from it all. And Squall has been there for him through it all. Seifer was grateful Squall had stuck by his side. Seifer was very lucky to have a boyfriend like Squall. Squall was very good to him.

Now that college is out, Squall and Seifer had moved in together in a house that he had bought. Yes, Squall had asked him to move in with him after school was out. Seifer had agreed, seeing no reason not to. Hell, he and Squall have been together for four years now. It was about time they got their own place to live. Though, when Squall asked him he was nervous about it, fearing Seifer wouldn't want to. But, Seifer had eased those nerves when he smiled and replied that he'd love to. He said he loved Squall and would gladly move in with him.

Squall had gotten a job as an artist in Deling City, for which Seifer was very happy about. He was very excited when Squall got an artist job, he was very talented and needed to show it to the world. Seifer gave him the biggest kiss when he found out the big news. He couldn't be happier for his lover. It's what Squall has been wanting to do, so Seifer sticks by Squall's decisions.

Seifer works as a police officer now. He had applied and qualified for the job. Having no criminal records and all. Squall was also happy for him. Seifer's been wanting this. He does hie job right, and he does it good. They have had no complaints about Seifer, just that he's great at what he does. Seifer has arrested quite a few people for various reasons. He was satisfied with himself.

All in all, their life was good. They could not be happier than they are right now. They have everything they want. And they still see their best friends every once in a while. His friends were also doing good. Yes, they too were still happily together, which Seifer and Squall were happy about.

So, things have been going great for everyone since there was nothing more to worry about. Their lives couldn't be better than it is right now. He and Squall haven't been able to spend a lot of time together either, as Squall's artist job, and Seifer's police job takes most of their time. It saddened them, as they would have liked more time together.

But, they both knew they had duties to take care of. Seifer had to think of his police job, and Squall had to think about his art, which he made quite a bit of money on recently. Oh, they do spend time together, just not as much as they like.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes?" Seifer called from the kitchen with a bright smile at hearing his boyfriend's voice.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, slipping inside to see him. He too had a smile on his face.

"Ah, I'm just doing dishes. You know, it was your tun to do them?" Seifer informed him, turning to face him.

Squall looked apologetic. "Sorry. I've just been busy. So, how was your day?"

"It was good, aside from the dishes," Seifer said, sulkily. Squall laughed and shook his head.

Squall looked nervous for a moment. He wanted to take Seifer out somewhere this evening. "Seifer?

"Hm?" Seifer walked over to Squall, placing a kiss in his soft lips, while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I was thinking-" Squall trailed off before finding his words. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

Seifer smiled and nodded his head, but inside was wondering why Squall was suddenly looking nervous. It was unusual to say the least, Squall rarely got nervous over things. Or maybe he had, it was hard to tell with him sometimes. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a nice restaurant," Squall replied. "Stars, maybe?"

"Oh?" Seifer frowned. That was quite a nice restaurant. It was kind of expensive in Seifer's opinion. Why would Squall take him there? Not that he minded, but he didn't want Squall to waste all of his money on it. "Are you sure? Isn't kinda expensive?"

Squall gave him a small smiled. "Yes, it is. I wanted to treat you to something nice, you know?" Squall shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Okay, what are you planning?" Seifer had to ask.

"Nothing," Squall lied. "Just come with me, okay,"

"Alright," Seifer sighed. "But there?"

"Yeah, I thought it was nice. I wanted to take you somewhere special."

"Ah, how nice of you," he kissed Squall. "So, when are we going?"

"Um, now. I already had the reservations made," Squall explained.

"You did?" Seifer was surprised to hear that.

"Yep," he nodded in confirmation.

"Okay then."

"You'll love it there. Come on," Squall told him, grabbing his hand.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Seifer and Squall arrived at Stars, which was a very nice place. It wasn't too big, and wasn't too small. The lights were a bit dim, but Seifer noted that it was probably part of the theme or something. They were shown to their seats which was a booth.

"So, how do you like it?" Squall queried.

"It's nice," Seifer smiled. "Thanks for taking me here."

"You don't have to thank me, Seifer. I wanted to do this."

"Okay," Seifer smiled. They ordered their food and drinks. They were in silence for a moment, thinking of something to say.

"How was work today?" Squall decided to strike up conversation.

"It was good. I think they all love me out there," Seifer grinned. "They can't get enough of me. They are nice people to work with though."

"I bet," he shook his head. "I'm glad you're happy, babe."

"Thanks. So am I. You make me happy, ya know?"

"I know. You make me happy, too," Squall fiddled with his silverware for a moment before their food and drinks arrived. They thanked the waitress and started eating.

"Mm, this is good," Seifer complimented after his first bite.

"It sure is," Squall agreed, taking another bite.

"Squall, is there a reason why you took me here instead of somewhere cheaper?"

Squall looked up at him. "Actually, there is a reason why I wanted to take you somewhere nice to night."

Seifer perked up, having his interest peeked. "Ah, I thought maybe there was something." Seifer thought for a bit. "Y-you're not breaking up with me are you?"

Squall's head snapped up at that question. "W-what? No! No, it's nothing like that," Squall said quickly, easing Seifer's worries. Seifer visibly relaxed, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Well, then what is it you have to tell me?" he raised a brow, waiting for Squall to say something. They had finished their food by now.

Squall thought for a minute. He took a deep breath and let out it slowly. There was something he wanted to say, he just doesn't know how Seifer will react to it.

"Squall, you can tell me," Seifer urged him. "Is it good?"

Squall let out a slight chuckle. "I'd like to think so." He took another breath, then he deiced to speak. "Seifer, you know I love you, right?"

Seifer nodded, wondering where Squall was going with this. "Of course I do."

Squall smiled at him and continued. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a while. That is why I asked you here. Seifer, you're my most important person." Squall paused, seeing Seifer smile at his words. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You mean the world to me." Squall spoke quietly, but enough for Seifer to hear him.

Seifer's heart was beating fast. "I—I-"

Squall held up and hand, indicating he was not finished yet. "I love you so much Seifer, just the thought of losing you tears me up inside. I want to be with you forever." Squall took something out of his pocket, standing up and getting in front of Seifer. People's attention was on them now, watching curiously.

Seifer's eyes went wide as Squall knelt down in front of him on one knee. "Squall what're-"

"Will you marry me?" Squall asked, holding the small box in front of him.

Seifer eyes started to mist over. "Yes," Seifer said without hesitation. He could hear people around them cheer for them, and some lude calls, too. But, neither cared as they were solely focused on each other. "God, Squall, yes."

Squall smiled big and took the ring out of the box, placing it on Seifer's finger. Seifer immediately pulled Squall into a kiss, uncaring they were in a restaurant. "I love you," Seifer said when they broke apart.

"I love you too, babe," they kissed again. They heard whispers and whatnot, but neither gave a shit. All that was on their minds were each other.

"Took you long enough," Seifer said with a smile.

Squall sighed, "I know. "

"Now, I say we should celebrate our engagement, don't ya think?" Seifer was hinting at something and Squall knew exactly what it was, too.

So, being the pervert his he, laid some money out on the table enough to pay for their meal, then grabbed the amused blond. "Shit, you don't need to tell me twice."

Seifer laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

/

/

**A/N: Here it is, my final chapter. I couldn't decide at first how I should do this. Then I thought about it and this seamed like the perfect way. I had the idea for Squall to propose to Seifer. I was thinking of adding the marriage part, too. But, I don't know if you want to see that or not? It's up to you, really. :) Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review! Thanks again for those who supported this story. :) Oh, if you want me to add Seifer and Squall;s marriage, feel free to tell me. I didn't know what to to with Irvine and Zell.  
><strong>


End file.
